Minha Imortal
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Alguém cai em seus braços no meio de um corredor escuro... Alguém que, definitivamente, irá mudar sua vida. Será que esses olhos castanhos nunca me deixarão em paz?,pensava Snape, ao sentar em sua cama... Reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Nome da Fic: **Minha Imortal

**Autor: **Roxane Norris

**Personagens: **Severus Snape / Personagem original

**Censura: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Romance

**Spoilers**: do quinto e sexto livro.

**Resumo: **Snape se vê envolvido, e apaixonado, por sua aluna. A única pessoa capaz de absolvê-lo.

**Agradecimentos: **àminha beta querida Andy GBW. À Maria Inês Teixeira, Fernanda Porcel e Andy GBW que me inspiraram a escrever esta fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase todo mundo, menos eu.

_Minha Imortal_

O MESTRE DE POÇÕES

Olhos castanhos encontraram os seus, um misto de pavor e dor passou por eles enquanto sua mão tapava-lhe a boca, sufocando qualquer grito que pudesse emitir. O corpo retesou pela última vez, permanecendo inerte no chão frio. Pela porta aberta, sumiu um vulto preto. _Malditas lembranças!_ Ele se sentou na cama, o corpo suado, a respiração alterada. Levantou, foi até o banheiro, abriu a torneira da pia, e molhou o rosto. Puxou a toalha com uma das mãos, enxugando-o, a visão do espelho era clara: cabelos negros, olhos penetrantes, a pele branca. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, atirou a toalha ao chão com raiva. Fitou sua imagem novamente no espelho... _Por quanto tempo ainda viveria com isso em sua mente? _

Voltou para o quarto, sentou-se na poltrona, apoiou a cabeça nas mãos longas e depois as escorregou pelos cabelos lisos. Olhou para o relógio sobre a mesinha perto da cama, cinco horas e trinta minutos, daqui a duas horas teria que descer para o café da manhã e não dormira nada. As lembranças de cinco anos atrás o atormentavam. Passara quase vinte anos combatendo em segredo Voldemort, mas muitas coisas que fizera por causa disso não tinham perdão. É verdade que fora absolvido por ter matado Dumbledore, que fora readmitido em Hogwarts por seus feitos na última batalha, mas também era verdade que aqueles olhos nunca abandonaram seus pensamentos. A visão que tinha de si mesmo era clara: a de um homem desprezível, e sempre seria.

Começou a se arrumar para enfrentar mais um dia de aulas, ensinar um bando de cabeças-ocas. _Bela escolha, Snape... mas devia ter escolhido caminhos mais dignos para alcançar_ _isso_! Pensou abotoando os últimos botões de suas vestes. Bufou... _43 anos, professor e não_ _construiu nada... a não ser uma sólida reputação de ranzinza, rancoroso e insuportável... _Bufou novamente colocando a capa preta, e crispou os lábios, no que provavelmente seria um sorriso de escárnio de si mesmo... _Pelo menos evitei que mais alguém convivesse com_ _minhas escolhas erradas... o erro foi só meu... só meu!_ Deixou-se ficar parado olhando as chamas crepitantes da lareira, olhos castanhos o espreitavam por entre o leve sibilar do fogo, fechou seus olhos ao lembrar: ela fora seu pior erro! Segundos depois, o fogo recebeu uma lufada de vento frio e apagou. Snape deixara seus aposentos indo na direção ao Salão Principal.

_Eu tentei acabar com a dor_

_Mas só me trouxe mais_

_(muito mais)_

_Eu caio morrendo_

_E eu estou derramando remorso sanguinário e traição_

- Página 15 - falou com a voz ríspida, ao entrar na sala do primeiro ano. - Não tolerarei erros! Quero essa poção em minha mesa, CORRETA! - rosnou e olhou ameaçadoramente a classe - Até o final da aula.

Com a respiração suspensa os alunos se entreolharam, um leve brilho de prazer passou em seus olhos negros. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, virou-se caminhando a passos largos para sua mesa e disse num tom frio que lhe era peculiar:

- Estão esperando o que para começar? - um leve tumulto a suas costas o fez virar, ao mesmo tempo em que todos estacaram. - Em dupla, senhores!

Seu olhar frio e penetrante caiu sobre todos, tudo o que se ouviu na sala nas horas seguintes foram o tilintar de vidros e caldeirões. Snape se sentou em sua cadeira, dando um último olhar desprezível a turma, então começou a corrigir os trabalhos a sua frente. Como previra, não tivera problemas até o final da aula, sua mesa se encheu de vidrinhos com um líquido marrom que apresentava, de um para outro, algumas variações de tonalidade. O sinal soou e um tropel de alunos foi ouvido deixando a sala fria das masmorras.

Nas últimas duas semanas acumulara a cadeira de professor de Poções, pois Slughorn estava doente e o professor substituto ainda não chegara. Estava exausto, era sua última aula do dia, e sentiu um alívio ao ver os alunos sumirem de sua vista. Naquele dia, em especial, não se sentia particularmente com humor para aturá-los, ou até mesmo, derramar sobre eles suas frustrações. Apesar de estar debruçado sobre os trabalhos a aula inteira, só conseguira corrigir a metade, sua mente borbulhava com as lembranças de seu passado.

Ele se levantou, foi até as imensas janelas de vidro da sala, e olhou para os jardins da escola. A noite caía sobre ele, derrubando um brilho prateado sobre a grama. Snape fixou o olhar num ponto distante, e seus pensamentos rodaram em sua mente. As lembranças cruzaram sua mente como um raio.

_Eu estou morrendo,_

_Orando, sangrando e gritando_

_Estou perdido demais pra ser salvo?_

_Estou perdido demais?_

Voltava da Floresta Negra, estava indo para seus aposentos quando ouviu um barulho no corredor as suas costas, e virando-se, tomou outra direção. _Quem estaria fora da_ _cama essa hora?_ Pensou enquanto avançava pelo corredor. _Provavelmente algum_ _grifinório..._ E sorriu ante a perspectiva de dar uma detenção. O barulho se fez ouvir mais perto, era o som de uma respiração acelerada, manteve o sorriso, sua presa estava próxima e aterrorizada. Apontou a varinha na direção do som, um feixe de luz saíra da ponta dela iluminando um rosto pálido e infantil. Os cabelos ruivos caíam-lhe sobre rosto, os lábios finos abertos em sinal de pavor e os olhos castanhos intensos grudados nele. Snape movimentou a varinha verticalmente, medindo a menina de 17 anos a sua frente, e deu-lhe um riso caustico. Ele acertara em cheio, era uma grifinória. _Seres insuportáveis que adoram passear pelos corredores durante a noite... de dez, onze são grifinórios! _Pensou consigo mesmo.

- O que uma aluna da Grifinória faz aqui? - ele frisou a última palavra dando-lhe um tom ameaçador.

Apesar de experimentar um sabor de vitória, aparentemente ela não se sentia ameaçada com sua presença, pois não respondeu. Snape inquietou-se. _Ela deveria pensar melhor_ _antes de provocar minha fúria... Será que já não me conhece o suficiente para saber que_ _ganharia uma detenção de uma semana agindo assim?_ A menina não se mexeu, e ele perguntou mais uma vez impaciente:

- Senhorita Norris, não me ouviu? - falou ríspido. - Ou será que terei que fazê-la novamente? Dez pon...

Suas palavras morreram no mesmo instante em que ela se atirara em seus braços e o abraçara, escondendo o rosto em suas vestes. O livro que trazia junto a si caíra no chão, e ele podia sentir os soluços percorrendo o corpo dela. Surpreso com a atitude da menina, e com sua própria, viu-se abrigando-a em seus braços. Ao sentir os braços do professor sobre seus ombros, ela levantou os olhos até encontrarem os dele, profundos e negros. Snape a encarou, foi a primeira vez que se viu naqueles olhos castanhos, e ao invés de medo, ele encontrou uma tristeza profunda.

Antes que pudesse se recompor de seus atos, sentiu a tensão dos braços dela diminuírem e seu corpo escorregar até o chão, retornando com o livro junto a si. Não sabendo direito o motivo da reação, Snape a deixou partir sem dizer qualquer palavra, apenas a viu sumir correndo no corredor mal iluminado. Virou-se, ainda atordoado com a cena e caminhou a passos largos de volta para seus aposentos.

_Meu Deus, minha protetora_

_Retorne para a minha salvação_

_Meu Deus, meu protetor_

_Retorne para a minha salvação_

_Você se lembra de mim?_

_Perdido a tanto tempo_

_Você vai ficar do outro lado?_

_Ou vai me esquecer?_

Um Snape cansado continuava fitando os jardins desertos de Hogwarts. Seu semblante não era duro como de costume, ao contrário, todas as linhas de seu maxilar tinham afrouxado e seus olhos negros estavam impregnados de dor. Ele queria evitar essas lembranças, mas nunca tinha conseguido apagá-las, estavam gravadas a fogo em sua alma. _Onde ela estaria? _Nunca pedira desculpas, nunca a procurara e, provavelmente, nunca seperdoaria por isso. Abaixou seu rosto, era um ser imundo e nojento, como se desculparia? Desculpas não cabiam ao que fizera, a dor que provocara, ela nunca o perdoaria! Nunca! Fitou mais uma vez o gramado lá fora e com a capa esvoaçando, deixou a sala.

_Minhas feridas imploram por um túmulo_

_Minha alma implora por libertação_

_Eu vou ser negado?_

_Cristo!_

_Protetora!_

_Meu suicídio._

_( Tourniquet - Evanescense )_


	2. Chapter 2

LEMBRANÇAS

Ela abriu seus olhos molhados, passou os dedos por eles tentando impedir inutilmente que as lágrimas continuassem caindo. Victória se levantou da cama, andou até a porta e saiu para o corredor. Sua cabeça doía, aquelas lembranças eram horríveis. Ela queria fugir de seus fantasmas, durante 5 anos fizera isso. Terminara Hogwarts achando que o melhor a fazer seria se afastar... para o mais longe possível. Foi até a cozinha, preparou um chá e começou a bebê-lo se entretendo nos desenhos formados no fundo da xícara. Tudo sempre estava escrito em algum lugar. Vickie parou, fitou a escuridão em que estava a casa. Como as lembranças doíam! Subiu as escadas, passou por duas portas e entrou numa terceira, um lindo menino de quatro anos dormia profundamente, os cabelos pretos lisos, a pele muito clara. Suspirou, fechou a porta e sorriu. Aquela era a única lembrança boa que restara de tudo. Voltou para seu quarto, deitou-se na cama, e adormeceu. Contudo, no mundo dos sonhos o controle se vai e as lembranças voltam...

_Você é tão importante para todos_

_Você finge ser tudo o que você quer ser_

_Mas eu, eu sei quem você realmente é_

_Você é aquele que chora quando você está sozinho_

------ ----

Chegara correndo em seu quarto, na Torre da Grifinória, estava sem fôlego, respirava descompassado, sentou na beira de cama e fechou os olhos. _Então era ele?_ Pensou e abriu os olhos fitando a noite lá fora. _Eu sabia que o encontraria ali... naquela noite_, _estava na borra de chá..._ Sacudiu sua cabeça. _Não ele... não!_ Deitou na cama, as lágrimas correram, fora até aquele corredor escuro descobrir quem era aquele homem, deparara-se com o pior pesadelo de sua vida, e se atirara em seus braços. Com o olhar perdido na escuridão da noite, Victória adormeceu.

_Mas Para onde você vai?_

_Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não pode escapar_

Acordou com o sol entrando pela janela, ainda estava com as vestes da escola, não trocara de roupa. Não devia ser tão tarde, ainda havia alunos dormindo, daria tempo de se lavar e descer. Um frio percorreu sua espinha, ela não queria descer ou teria que olhar para aqueles olhos negros. Também não podia ficar ali, tinha sido estúpida o suficiente para se expor, agora era tarde para voltar atrás. Victória ajeitou os cabelos ruivos, lavou o rosto e desceu. Snape não sabia de nada do que estava para acontecer, e ele nem lhe perguntara nada sobre seu aparente descontrole. Talvez se mantivesse assim...

O café da manhã tinha corrido bem, evitara olhar para a mesa dos professores, e estava de saída do Salão Principal quando um braço firme a deteve. Com as pernas bambas, sentindo a pressão dos dedos em torno de seu pulso, ela se virou tentando manter o pouco de autocontrole que ainda possuía, e encontrou um par de olhos negros cintilantes.

- Senhorita Norris, gostaria de lhe falar - apesar do frio em sua voz, ela soou suave -, na minha sala.

_Você acha que eu não consigo ver através de seus olhos_

_Assustado até a morte de enfrentar a realidade_

_Ninguém parece ouvir seu choro secreto_

_Você foi deixado sozinho para enfrentar você mesmo_

Ela concordou com breve aceno de cabeça, e seguiu-o pelos corredores até as masmorras. A porta da sala se abriu e ele entrou seguido de longe por ela. Victória parou assim que cruzou a porta, tentando manter a maior distância possível do professor, vendo que Snape prosseguia até a mesa. Ele se virou bruscamente para ela, os olhos penetravam sua mente, e Victória desviou os seus, não queria estar ali. Seria melhor que ele gritasse e a mandasse embora o mais rápido possível.

- Pode me dizer, exatamente, o que estava fazendo naquele corredor, senhorita? - vendo que ela não o encarava, avançou até a menina. - Não minta! - advertiu ferozmente.

- E... eu tinha... - abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes conseguindo murmurar apenas algumas palavras - perdido meu livro... e achei que talvez estivesse caído naquele corredor. O trabalho sobre ele era para hoje, senhor.

- Acredita que aceitarei essa sua desculpa esfarrapada? - ele crispou os lábios em um sorriso cínico e vitorioso. - Achei que, como uma grifinória, tivesse uma resposta melhor!

- Bom, se não me acredita posso trazer o trabalho até aqui, senhor - ela falou com cautela, estudando os movimentos dele.

- Resolveu me desafiar, então? - ele rosnou. - Detenção, senhorita, hoje, nesta sala, às 9:30 h.

Victória pensou em protestar, mas calou-se ao encontrar os olhos frios do professor, apenas assentiu com a cabeça saindo pela porta. Queria sumir dali, deixar o frio daquela sala para trás, aumentou a velocidade de seus passos e chegou rapidamente na sala de História da Magia. Não conseguiu se concentrar em nenhuma aula do dia, os exames estavam se aproximando, apesar de ser uma boa aluna, precisava manter as boas notas.

No horário marcado, Victória já estava na porta da sala, mas não havia sinal do professor. Esperou pacientemente por uma hora, suas pernas começaram a formigar, algo estava errado nunca soube que o professor de Poções deixara de cumprir uma detenção. Sentiu um desconforto, andou pelo corredor vazio e agora escuro. Parou, se aproximou da porta, e ao tentar escutar algum ruído do interior da sala, percebeu que não estava trancada. Empurrou-a, entrando no ambiente frio e mal iluminado. Olhou a sua volta, a não ser pelo fogo crepitante da lareira, não havia nenhum sinal de que alguém estivera ali. Percorreu a sala com os olhos, nunca fizera isso antes, e notou que a parede do outro lado da sala se estendia um pouco mais além do ângulo de visão que se tinha. Victória avançou naquela direção e pôde divisar uma outra porta. Estava prestes a empurrá-la, como fizera com a primeira, quando um estalido as suas costas a fez se virar, e seu sangue congelou. De pé, no meio da sala, estava uma figura alta envolta em uma capa preta. que deixava a mostra apenas as mãos brancas. Ela recuou para a parede a trás de si, derrubando alguns fracos na prateleira da estante, denunciando sua presença.

No mesmo instante Snape se virou para ela, arrancando a máscara que cobria seu rosto, e foi em sua direção. Ele viu o horror estampado nos olhos dela, seu total estado de pânico, e com medo que gritasse, tapou-lhe a boca com uma das mãos. Vickie sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao toque daquelas mãos frias indo de encontro aos seus lábios. Snape chegou mais perto, ela sentiu o hálito quente dele em seu rosto enquanto sua voz aveludada sussurrava:

- Não grite - ordenou.

_Mas Para onde você vai?_

_Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não pode escapar da verdade_

_Eu percebi que você está com medo_

_Mas você não pode abandonar todo mundo_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não quer escapar_

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e ele retirou a mão de sua boca. Vickie o encarou, um turbilhão girou em sua cabeça, agora tinha certeza do que vira na xícara: Snape seria o homem a causar-lhe tanto sofrimento. Fitou a máscara em sua mão, ele percebeu, mas não tentou escondê-la. Ao contrário, retirou a capa e colocou-a encima da mesa ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigiu à ela.

- O que faz em minha sala, senhorita? - sua voz era fria. - Está ficando tão intrometida quanto os seus amigos de casa.

- Tínhamos uma detenção, se esqueceu? - ela não notou seu tom arrogante.

Um leve brilho passou pelos seus olhos negros, Victória mais uma vez o encarou. Aquele olhar penetrante a fazia tremer, mas sustentou seu olhar no dele. Até agora ele não se justificara nem dissera nada, e se Vickie o conhecia um pouco, nunca o faria.

- Não vai me dizer o que significa isso, professor? - ela o abordou.

- Não a tomo por uma tola, senhorita - crispou os lábios num sorriso arrogante. - Acho que sabe exatamente o que isso significa. A pergunta certa é: Você quer saber a verdade? - seus olhos cintilaram, e ele rosnou: - Ou só sair por aí ventilando um bando de mentiras?

- Existe algum motivo coerente para o senhor estar vestido de comensal dentro de Hogwarts? - Victória o fitou, e mais uma vez ele sentiu aqueles olhos castanhos dentro dos seus.

- Muitos, e nenhum no momento que eu possa lhe revelar! - ele lembrou da noite anterior, o desespero dela e como a abrigara em seus braços.

- É só isso? - olhou-o incrédulo. - Tudo o que pode me dizer é isso? - não obteve resposta. - Se é só isso, professor, é melhor eu ir.

Victória seguiu na direção da porta, os cabelos ruivos passaram perto do rosto dele, que sentiu seu perfume, mas antes que ela pudesse seguir adiante Snape a deteve. Seu braço estava segurando o pulso dela, e Vickie o fitava.

- Não posso permitir que saia por aí contando o que viu, senhorita - falou rispidamente.

- Por quem me toma? Não sou o tipo de pessoa que sairia por aí falando nada - disse fria. - O que quer realmente de mim, professor?

- Que confie em mim... - ele murmurou, as palavras eram quase inaudíveis.

- E por que deveria? - Victória o fitou, seu rosto tinha adquirido uma aparência cansada. Ela sentiu pena do homem a sua frente.

- Não deveria, senhorita - os olhos castanhos de novo nos seus -, contudo, é o que preciso lhe pedir no momento, sua segurança e a minha dependem disso.

- A quem você é fiel, Professor? - ela disse firme. - Está claro que faz um jogo duplo...

Snape a olhou detidamente, aquela era uma pergunta interessante vinda de uma grifinória, uma pergunta direta, sem rodeios. A senhorita Norris era uma excelente aluna. _Uma sabe-tudo!_ _Mas não alguém que gosta de notoriedade por isso_. Seu interesse pela menina ruiva parada a sua frente cresceu, ouviu-a novamente pronunciar a pergunta e se viu respondendo:

- A Dumbledore, senhorita - disse seco.

- É só o que precisava saber - Victória sorriu. - Se incomoda de largar meu braço, professor?

_Eu estou tão cansado de falar palavras que ninguém entende_

_É evidente o bastante que você não pode viver sua vida inteira sozinho?_

_Eu posso ouvir você num sussurro, mas você não consegue nem me ouvir gritando_

Ele a soltou, devagar, algo o fascinara naqueles olhos castanhos e na maneira como ela falava. Snape se sentiu ridículo por tais pensamentos, era apenas uma menina e uma grifinória.

- Fique tranqüilo, eu confio no senhor, professor - completou -, não contarei nada á ninguém.

Desta vez ela alcançou a porta rapidamente e saiu para o corredor escuro. Victória não teve mais contato com o professor de Poções, exceto durante os exames finais. Evitou permanecer mais do que o tempo necessário perto dele, mas podia sentir seus olhos negros acompanhando-a.

_E para onde você vai?_

_Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo_

_Você não pode escapar da verdade_

_Eu percebi que você está com medo_

_Mas você não pode rejeitar o mundo inteiro_

_Você não pode escapar_

_Você não vai escapar_

_Você não quer escapar_

_( Where Will You Go? - Evanescense )_


	3. Chapter 3

UM JURAMENTO 

Vickie estava arrumando seu malão quando uma menina do primeiro ano entrou correndo pela porta do dormitório e passou a suas mãos um pergaminho. Victória agradeceu, e assim que a menina se retirou rompeu o lacre.

_**Peço por gentileza que venha até meu escritório antes de partir, gostaria de me despedir e de lhe fazer um pedido,**_

_**Atenciosamente, Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**P.s.: Sapos de Chocolate é a senha para passar**. _

Sorriu e colocou a mensagem dentro das vestes, fechou o malão e saiu em direção ao corredor onde se encontrava a enorme gárgula de pedra. Assim que pronunciou a senha, a escada de pedra surgiu diante dos seus olhos e pouco depois ela entrava no escritório do diretor. Victória estava de pé no meio da sala vazia, mas um leve ruído e o som de uma voz suave e paternal a fizeram virar, encontrando os olhos azuis de Dumbledore. A última vez que estivera na presença do diretor fora há uma semana atrás, na noite seguinte em que vira o Mestre de Poções surgir vestido de comensal. Naquele momento ela soube que Dumbledore tinha ciência das atividades extracurriculares de seu professor assim como de tudo mais. O que a primeira vista lhe pareceu suspeito se dissipou com as explicações que ele lhe dera. Como já prometera ao professor, e tinha seus motivos para tê-lo feito, fizera ao mesmo ao diretor. E ali estava mais uma vez encarando aqueles olhos azuis bondosos.

- Senhorita Norris, que bom que aceitou meu convite - deu-lhe um sorriso. - Acredito que apesar de todas as coisas que já conversamos aqui ainda queira seguir a promissora carreira no Ministério, não?

- Sim, não vejo motivos para desistir, senhor - devolveu o sorriso. - Não há como alterar muito o rumo das coisas, não é mesmo? - baixou os olhos para as mãos. - E não tenho certeza que nada do que vi acontecerá, a professora Trelawney me fez entender isso - voltou a fitá-lo. - Bom, então posso tentar mudar algumas coisas...

- De fato nossa atitude presente pode modificar nosso futuro - e a encarou por detrás dos oclinhos meia-lua -, ou até mesmo nos redimir de nosso passado. O que me recorda do que a trouxe aqui, senhorita, queria lhe pedir um favor.

- Claro, professor - seu olhar se intensificou -, se eu puder lhe ser útil!

- Muito, será muito útil. Preciso que seja avalista de um voto, senhorita - ele tornou a sorrir, e perguntou. - Drops de limão?

- Não, obrigada - Victória respondeu refletindo sobre o pedido do diretor. - Que tipo de voto, professor?

- Perpétuo - colocou um drops na boca. - Infelizmente preciso precaver que uma certa pessoa faça o que tem que ser feito. Sabe, senhorita, depois desse retorno de Voldemort não poderemos mais cometer erros.

- O senhor acha que essa pessoa não lhe é leal? - sua pergunta tinha destino certo.

- Muito pelo contrário, não duvido de sua lealdade - ele a encarou tendo a certeza de que ambos sabiam de quem falavam. - Confio cegamente nela, mas somos humanos, senhorita, e às vezes nossas emoções falam mais alto do que nossa razão - seu rosto se tornou sério. - Sabe, senhorita, sei que tenho colocado um fardo muito pesado sobre os ombros dela, por confiar tanto em que fará o que eu mandar. Chegou a hora de retribuir.

- Creio que está tentando se assegurar de que ela fique a salvo, não? - seus olhos encontraram os dele.

- Você é muito perspicaz, senhorita, muito! - e ouvindo uma batida a porta, disse: - Bom, já que posso contar com a senhorita... - sorriu para ela, e ordenou: - Entre!

Uma lufada de ar frio encheu o ambiente e uma figura alta envolta em trajes pretos entrou pela porta, estancando no mesmo instante em que encontrou o rosto da menina ruiva. Desviou o olhar para o diretor. Vickie não se sentiu confortável com a situação, admitiu para si mesma, e se aproximou de Fawkes, acariciando a fênix.

- Vim como pediu, diretor - disse seco, e olhando-a com desprezo. - Mas o que ela faz aqui?

- A senhorita Norris, igual a você, veio atendendo a um pedido meu, Severus - seu tom era suave, mas firme. - Será nossa avalista.

- Diretor, permita-me dizer que não acho adequado usar uma aluna para isso - ele tentou disfarçar a rispidez de sua voz.

- Desculpe-me, Severus - Dumbledore falou pacientemente. - Não vejo ninguém mais indicado para isso. Afinal, ela sabe de nosso segredo e tem mantido total discrição sobre assunto - e encarou o professor.

Snape percebeu que não adiantaria tentar argumentar com o diretor, olhou mais uma vez na direção da menina que acariciava a fênix com as costas das mãos, e virando-se para o diretor falou frio:

- Vamos logo com isso, diretor - e voltando-se para Vickie, disse com malícia: - Trouxe sua varinha, não, senhorita?

Ela não respondeu, apenas retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e avançou na direção dos dois homens, que nesse momento juntavam as mãos direitas. Victória se aproximou deles, encostando a ponta da varinha em suas mãos, que foram entrelaçadas por uma língua de fogo. Dumbledore pronunciou o voto e Snape aceitou os termos, então mais duas línguas se juntaram a outra num entrelace de fogo nas mãos unidas.

Vickie retirou a varinha guardando-a de volta nas veste, as línguas de fogo sumiram. Estava feito, ela suspirou, aquilo a unia mais ainda àquele homem, como se já não bastasse tudo o que vira, e se afastou dos dois homens. Snape não a fitou, apenas ajeitou a manga de suas vestes, mas Dumbledore a olhava intensamente.

- Senhorita, agradeço imensamente o que fez. - sorriu para ela. - Espero que nos encontremos em breve! Está disposta mesmo a se juntar a nós?

Ela encontrou os olhos negros do professor, que a fitavam incrédulos com o que ouvia. Intimamente sorriu, gostou de ver o medo cruzar seu olhar. E desviando o olhar para o diretor, falou com a voz suave:

- Nos encontraremos em breve, professor - sorriu, e encarou Snape antes de dizer: - Não costumo voltar atrás em minhas palavras. Preciso ir, se me dão licença.

O diretor assentiu com a cabeça e ela passou entre ambos, deixando o ambiente aconchegante da sala do diretor. Ao chegar ao corredor, seu coração batia aos pulos, era a segunda vez que o tinha em suas mãos. Afastou esses pensamentos, precisava cuidar de seu futuro no Ministério.

Gostaria muito de agradecer aqui, mais uma vez, à minha beta e amiga Andy, e , à minhas fofas amigas da madruga: Shey, Carlinha, Sandy, Lud, Nanda... Obrigada! Muri, valeu a reviews, espero que tb esteja gostando. Beijos no coração de vcs, Rô.


	4. Chapter 4

O MUNDO REAL

O vento soprava frio em seu rosto, ela resolvera sair para caminhar um pouco, não havia muito trabalho àquela hora para ser feito. O tempo estava nublado como sempre, já fazia algum tempo que trabalhava no gabinete do Primeiro Ministro britânico. Achara uma ótima oportunidade de se manter longe do seu mundo e ao mesmo tempo ser útil a Ordem. Tinha muito apreço pelo diretor de Hogwarts, era uma pessoa doce e paternal, e entendia o ser humano como ninguém. Ele a procurara dois meses depois de ter prestado os exames para auror, e havia sido aceita pelo Ministério. Dumbledore cumprira a promessa de torná-la um membro da Ordem, mas quando ela se candidatou a ocupar o cargo no mundo trouxa suas idas às reuniões diminuíram. Como trabalhava ao lado de Shacklebolt, era por ele que obtinha a maioria das informações, ou algumas vezes, pelo próprio Dumbledore.

Dava graças à Merlin, por não ter que ficar se encontrando com Snape. Morava agora num confortável apartamento numa rua próxima ao gabinete, sua relação com o mundo bruxo se restringia apenas ao Ministério e Dumbledore. Desceu a rua e entrou num café. Sentou numa mesa perto da janela e pediu um capuccino. A garçonete trouxe o pedido em seguida e Victória bebericou da xícara fumegante.

Quando ganhou as ruas novamente, o frio se intensificara e ela levantou a gola do sobretudo. Pouco tempo depois, o retirava colocando-o sobre o espaldar da cadeira de seu escritório. Tinha apenas alguns papéis para analisar. Sentou-se e depois de meia hora seu serviço estava completo. Foi até a janela e fitou a rua lá embaixo tumultuada pela chuva.

Houve uma batida na porta e ela disse displicentemente:

- Entre - e virou-se para a porta.

- Oi, Vickie - disse o homem negro a sua frente com um sorriso brilhante no rosto. - Preciso falar com você, está ocupada?

- Não, Shack - ela sorriu. - Sente-se - disse indicando a cadeira vazia a sua frente.

- Preciso lhe pedir que saia numa missão hoje à noite - ele a fitou.

- Para a Ordem? - Vickie perguntou.

- Não, para ambos - ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e cruzou as mãos. - Você estará dentro do grupo do Ministério, mas irá interceder por um membro da Ordem, entendeu?

- Sim... - ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o encarou. - Quem?

- Snape - ele a fitou com curiosidade. - Foi um pedido de Dumbledore.

Victória se levantou, foi até a janela, olhou para o horizonte, as nuvens negras cobriam o céu. Ela suspirou, achara que tinha se afastado dele, pelo menos ali. Estalou os dedos das mãos, voltou devagar para sua mesa e levantado os olhos para o amigo disse:

- Está bem - sentou-se novamente. - Eu vou. Só me conte o que preciso saber.

Ele sorriu e começou a relatar todos os passos o que ela deveria fazer. No horário habitual, Victória deixou o gabinete do Primeiro Ministro em direção ao seu apartamento. Não teve muito tempo para diversão, comeu alguma coisa, tomou um banho para relaxar, afinal a noite prometia ser longa. Às 22:00 horas deixou sua residência trajando uma longa capa preta que cobria-lhe todo o corpo, apenas seu rosto ficava a mostra.

O ponto de encontro com o grupo de aurores seria a três quadras dali, ela percorreu as ruas rapidamente, e juntou-se a eles. O Ministério ficara sabendo que um ataque seria desferido em uma família aristocrática inglesa, e eles teriam que tentar evitar isso a qualquer custo. Avançaram até o rico subúrbio londrino onde as mansões se erguiam em centros de grandes terrenos. Esgueiraram-se pela noite. Não foi difícil achar a casa em questão, entraram sem fazer barulho, a princípio pensaram que a família não estivesse em casa, ou então, estivesse dormindo no andar de cima. O grupo avançou em direção ao andar superior, enquanto Vickie se dirigiu à cozinha com a varinha em punho. Moveu-se com cuidado pelo corredor até que um corpo de mulher estropiada surgiu a sua frente, ela prendeu a respiração. Ouviu um barulho estrondoso no andar de cima, passos rápidos em direção a escada, vozes conjurando feitiços, e percebeu que os comensais ainda se encontravam ali.

Ia voltar para sala quando uma luz verde passou por cima de sua cabeça, Victória se protegeu na parede ao seu lado, empunhou a varinha e lançou um feitiço na mesma direção. Nada, não houve um contra golpe. Avançou com cuidado pela parede até o local, estava a dois passos de atingi-lo quando foi puxada para trás de uma coluna. Sua primeira reação foi golpear seu agressor com um chute já que sua mão estava imobilizada.

- UHN... - uma voz masculina grunhiu a suas costas, soltando sua mão.

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui_

_Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis_

_E se você tiver que ir_

_Eu desejo que você vá logo_

_Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui_

_E isso não vai me deixa em paz_

Victória virou-se rapidamente e iluminou seu rosto. Diante de seus olhos se materializou a figura do ex-professor de Poções de Hogwarts, praticamente igual a que ela vira sair das labaredas verdejantes, apenas sem a máscara.

- Senhorita Norris - sua voz era quase inaudível. - Boa pontaria.

- Ah, desculpe-me, Severus - ela sorriu de sua aparência. - Não sabia que era você.

Snape estava encurvado sobre o próprio corpo tentando se recuperar do golpe que levara. Vickie olhava para a entrada da cozinha, apreensiva, e voltando seu olhar para ele, falou séria:

- Acha que já podemos ir? - saiu num sussurro.

- Você me aleijou - disse com malícia. - O que faz aqui?

- Vim para tirá-lo daqui em segurança - respondeu sem dar ouvidos ao resto do que era lhe dito.

- Não preciso de ajuda, pode ir - vociferou.

- Ora, deixe de ser turrão, Severus - respondeu irritada.

_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar_

_Essa dor é muito real_

_ Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo_ _não pode apagar_

Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os dele, ela sentiu uma onda de calor percorre-lhe o corpo e se concentrar em sua face. Corara. Ia se precipitar para a porta no fim do corredor quando um feixe amarelo raspou a manga de sua veste ao mesmo tempo em que Snape a puxara para si.

Os lábios dele pararam a milímetros dos seus, sentiu sua respiração e o coração que batia acelerado. Snape a mantinha presa pela cintura, seus braços envolviam-lhe a região do ventre por cima das vestes, ela tremeu. Ele percebeu a proximidade do corpo dela, isso o fez desejar aqueles lábios. As mãos dela estavam espalmadas em seu peito e Snape não tinha a mínima intenção de soltá-la.

_Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_

_Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_ Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos_

_ Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim _

Victória ergueu os olhos até encontrar os dele e como imãs se prenderam um no outro. Ela viu quando Snape se inclinou sobre seu rosto, tocando-lhe os lábios suavemente. Foi então que Vickie fechou os olhos ante a sensação de calor que aquele toque provocou em seu corpo, e esperou. Com uma satisfação indescritível, Snape pode sentir os lábios dela tremerem ao serem tocados pelos seus e, ainda surpreso, percebeu que ela os mantinha fechados.

Puxou seu corpo para mais perto e pressionou ligeiramente sua língua entre os lábios dela, fazendo-a entreabri-los. Sorriu diante de sua inexperiência e depois por vê-la ceder. Explorou intensamente o espaço úmido e quente que lhe era oferecido, subiu suas mãos até o rosto dela com o firme propósito de evitar que desvencilhasse de suas carícias. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos lisos dele, enquanto sentia Snape deslizar as mãos para dentro de suas vestes, alcançando seus seios. Ele sentiu-a esquivar ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo dela respondia ao seu toque, tornando-os intumescidos. Ao sentir o calor inundar-lhe alma, Vickie abriu os olhos e o encarou.

Seus olhos negros e profundos a fitavam com carinho, mas durou apenas alguns instantes. Logo em seguida foi afastada pelas mesmas mãos que a acariciavam. _Ela é apenas uma_ _criança, Severus... _Pensou enquanto a levava para longe de seu corpo. Novamente uma expressão fria e distante tomou o lugar da anterior, Snape a puxou pela mão e escorregou junto com ela para a porta lateral que dava para o jardim.

- Vamos! - ordenou.

_Você costumava me cativar_

_Pela sua luz ressonante_

_Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás_

_Seu rosto assombra_

_Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis_

_Sua voz expulsou_

_Toda a sanidade em mim_

Mesmo aturdida com todos os sentimentos que borbulhavam em sua mente, o seguiu. Já estavam nos jardins quando ela readquiriu o controle sobre si mesma. Snape parou, virou-se para ela, que disse prontamente antes dele:

- Vamos aparatar - sentiu que ele ainda segurava sua mão.

- Para onde vamos? - deu um sorriso amarelo, enquanto olhava por cima do ombro.

- Minha casa - respondeu no mesmo instante em que um zumbido ecoava em seus ouvidos.

Quando abriu os olhos estava na sala de seu apartamento, e de pé ao seu lado, Snape. Victória se sentiu desconfortável ao perceber que o professor analisava detalhadamente seu apartamento. Andou pela sala e voltou a parar a sua frente, encarando-a.

- É aqui que você mora, Victória? - ele disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Si... sim, professor - ela receou em responder, ao ouvir seu nome na voz aveludada dele.

Snape crispou os lábios num esboço de um sorriso ao ver o modo infantil como ela respondera. Achava tudo nela atraente, desde sua inocência até seus cabelos ruivos, que caíam como um véu sobre seu rosto. Se ela não fosse tão jovem, provavelmente não hesitaria em beijá-la mais uma vez e ficar ali o resto da noite.

- Tenho que ir, senhorita - Snape a fitou.

- A... adeus - ela balbuciou.

- Desculpe-me pelo incidente... - seu tom era frio, desviou o olhar. - Foi um ato impulsivo.

- Claro - respondeu tentando disfarçar sua decepção. - Eu compreendo.

_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar_

_Essa dor é muito real_

_ Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo_ _não pode apagar _

Victória se aproximou dele, fazendo-o a encarar, fitou seus olhos pretos e sem que ele esperasse por isso, beijou-lhe ardorosamente os lábios. Snape ainda tentou resistir, mas o calor dos lábios e do corpo dela o livrou de qualquer dúvida que pudesse ter.

_Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_

_Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos_

_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Enlaçou sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo e beijou seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos percorreriam o resto de seu corpo. Snape podia senti-la pulsar a cada toque seu, isso o excitava. Tomando-a nos braços, deitou-a gentilmente no sofá, inclinando-se sobre ela. Encarou seus olhos castanhos, viu que ela ansiava por mais um toque. Era tudo o que Snape queria e tudo o que não podia querer. Com um misto de culpa e arrependimento ele se levantou.

- Não posso fazer isso, Victória - disse irritado. - Não seria justo.

- Por quê? - ela disse se recompondo no sofá e o fitando incrédula.

- Você merece alguém mais digno - desviou seu olhar e até a lareira. - Alguém que a mereça.

- Mas... - as palavras morreram em seus lábios.

Ele havia desaparecido nas chamas crepitantes da lareira.

_Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi_

_ Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo_

_Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo._

_( My Immortal - Evanescense )_


	5. Chapter 5

O DESTINO

Os dias passaram rápido, Vickie não havia mais visto Snape e se ocupava cada vez mais com os assuntos do Ministério. Infelizmente, apesar de Fudge não admiti-lo, a volta de Voldemort era uma realidade e tomava contornos sombrios a cada dia. O trabalho no gabinete também aumentara, parecia que a Inglaterra, mas do que nunca, borbulhava.

Victória estava sentada em seu escritório quando a porta foi aberta abruptamente dando passagem ao seu amigo do Ministério. Shacklebolt parou em frente a sua mesa e parecia bastante angustiado.

- Vickie... - disse agitado - Tem um tempinho?

Ela levantou calmamente os olhos em sua direção, pensou em sorrir, mas notando a dureza de seu rosto, mudou de idéia.

- O que houve, Shack? - fitou-o preocupado.

- Ainda não soube, não é mesmo? - ele a encarou.

- Não... - sorriu - Perdi algo?

- Em que mundo você está vivendo, Victória? - disse irritado.

- Nesse - respondeu tranqüila. - Nunca escondi de você que aceitei esse trabalho por causa disso. Por me manter tempo suficiente longe de bruxos.

- Como se fosse possível - Shacklebolt devolveu-lhe o sorriso. - Eu não conto?

- Você é diferente - desviou novamente os olhos dele para os papéis sobre sua mesa. - Agora me conte o porquê de sua entrada intempestiva aqui. E sente-se, por favor - sem olhá-lo, indicou a cadeira.

- Houve um ataque ao Ministério na noite passada - falou esperando que ela interrompesse seu trabalho.

- E ? - Vickie continuava repassando os papéis sobre a mesa.

- E? - levantou se servindo de café na mesa ao canto e retornou a cadeira. - Você só me pergunta isso?

- Shack, acredite, talvez eu preferisse nem saber o que aconteceu - disse calmamente e ainda completou -, mas quer que eu adivinhe?

- Vamos... comece - disse ele curioso, sorvendo o último gole de café.

- Dê-me a xícara - ela pediu.

- Como? - ele pareceu perplexo.

- A xícara, Shack! - Victória mexeu seus dedos em direção ao objeto de porcelana entre os dele. - Passe-a para cá!

Intrigado, estendeu na direção dela o pequeno objeto, Victória o recebeu nas mãos, e começou a analisá-lo. Virou para um lado, depois para o outro, e olhou detidamente o fundo da xícara. Devolveu-a ao amigo e como uma expressão satisfeita disse:

- Comensais! - ela sorriu. - Malfoy invadiu o Ministério ontem, não foi? - viu Shack abrir e fechar a boca. - Harry está bem?

- Sim, está - pegou a xícara nas mãos e fitou-a. - Sabe, sempre quis saber como se faz isso! Nunca fui bom em adivinhação.

- Sorte sua - fitou-o séria. - Não é uma coisa que eu goste de fazer! - suspirou. - E a profecia?

- Como sabe disso? - viu os olhos de Victória encarar os seus. - Esqueça... quebrada e pulverizada.

- Menos mal - disse seca. - Não caiu em mão erradas. Alguém foi preso, Shack?

- Malfoy e mais uns três - falou satisfeito.

- Alguma baixa do nosso lado? - Vickie perguntou isso com medo do que poderia ouvir.

- Black... - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Bellatrix o pegou de jeito.

- Sirius morto pela própria prima? - disse incrédula. - Se Bella tiver uma morte rápida será uma benefício para ela diante dos crimes que cometeu! - Vickie o fitou. - Particularmente gostaria de vê-la sofrer.

- Nossa, Vickie! - falou com desdém. - Nunca a vi falar assim!

Victória se limitou a sorrir, podia ter apenas 19 anos, mas levava seu trabalho a sério. Era inexperiente em coisas do coração, mas isso não se aplicava ao resto. Shacklebolt havia se levantado, e foi em direção à porta.

- Vou até a Ordem - disse, e virou-se antes de cruzar porta. - Tome cuidado, sim? Andam acontecendo muitos ataques ultimamente.

- Está bem - ela sorriu. - Vou esperar você voltar e me fazer companhia até em casa.

- Fechado - Shack sorriu mostrando os dentes muito brancos. - Que tal às 20:00 horas?

- Adeus, Shack - havia abaixado a cabeça para os papéis, e acenou com os dedos para ele.

Lisa entrou em sua sala, já passavam das nove da noite, e dirigiu-se até onde Vickie estava.

- Senhorita Norris, ainda vai precisar de mim? - ela perguntou.

- Não, Lisa - ela falou suave. - O senhor Shacklebolt não deu notícias?

- Não - respondeu curta a secretária.

- Obrigada - respondeu. - Pode ir.

Meia hora depois, Victória deixava o prédio do gabinete do Ministro em direção a sua residência. Seu corpo estava dolorido. Girou a chave na porta e entrou. Atirou as coisas sobre a mesa, e foi até o banheiro. Abriu as torneiras da banheira, um ruído de água correndo e fumaça encheu o ambiente. Despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Um banho quente a relaxaria. Recostou sua cabeça na borda e adormeceu. Foi acordada por um barulho surdo vindo da sala, Vickie se levantou devagar evitando fazer barulho, se enrolou na toalha e apanhou a varinha sobre o tampo da pia. Desligou a luz do aposento, e se colocou atrás da porta.

Novamente ouviu um ruído mais próximo, alguém parecia andar pelo seu quarto, e não demoraria a chegar ali. Ela se sobressaltou, ouviu uma respiração bem perto de onde estava. A porta se fechou, Vickie estava presa junto com o estranho. A luz de uma varinha iluminou o ambiente, para seu horror e surpresa seu acompanhante era ninguém menos que seu ex-professor de Poçôes.

- Boa noite, senhorita - ele sussurrou. - Temos que sair daqui.

- Como? - ela falou no mesmo tom, baixinho. - Essa é a minha casa, esqueceu?

- Como poderia? - ele a fitou admirado. - Não costuma usar roupas?

- Não quando estou tomando banho, professor - ela respondeu caustica.- O que faz aqui?

- Vim devolver-lhe um favor - pegou a pelo pulso. - Se não se importa, é melhor nos apressarmos.

_Você não se lembra de mim,_

_Mas eu me lembro de você._

_Eu perco o sono_

_E tento bravamente não pensar em você._

_Mas quem pode decidir o que eles sonham?_

_E eu sonho_

Snape arrastou-a até a sala a passos largos enquanto Vickie tentava acompanhá-lo e manter a toalha envolta de seu corpo. Quando iam entrar na lareira ouviram um estrondo, a luz se acendeu, dois homens estavam em pé aonde a poucos minutos havia uma porta. Victória foi tomada por um pavor súbito, os dois estavam com a mesma roupa que Snape. Ela olhou para o professor que parecia momentaneamente incapaz de agir.

- Ora, ora, Severus - disse o mais baixo. - Parece que já a encontrou. Bom trabalho!

- Não temos pressa. – disse se aproximando de Vickie, e passando a mão em seu rosto. Ela recuou, horrorizada.- Vamos fazer uma festinha, Crable, a vadia até que é bonita. Não acha, Snape?

Antes de responder aos dois homens Severus a fitou intensamente. Ele a mantinha segura pelo pulso, seus olhos castanhos encontraram os dele num misto de angústia e pavor. Os cabelos molhados caíam pelos ombros, a toalha tapava-lhe o mínimo necessário do corpo. Vickie a segurava desesperadamente. _Merda! _Pensou. _Não posso fazer mais nada_. Snape assentiu com a cabeça, atirando-a ao chão. Apavorada, ela recuou até encontrar o sofá e encolheu-se ali.

- Crucius! - um jato verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Goyle, atingido-a em cheio, fazendo o corpo dela se contorcer.

_Eu acredito em você_

_Eu desistiria de tudo_

_Somente para te encontrar..._

_Eu tenho que estar com você,_

_Pra viver, respirar..._

_Você está tomando conta de mim_

O outro sorriu e se aproximou com a varinha em punho, mais um jorro de luz verde. Novamente a dor percorreu seu corpo, Vickie olhou para Snape, que nada fez a não ser desviar seu olhar. O repúdio que ele sentia por estar ali se intensificou: ela o ajudara há algumas noites e era daquela forma que ele podia retribuir? Sentiu ódio de si mesmo, era uma menina, a tivera em seus braços... tão inexperiente... Snape os conhecia bem, eles não parariam por ali. Um frio percorreu seu corpo, mas manteve o controle. Temeu pelo pior... e o pior veio.

Quando voltou a fitá-la, Victótia estava escorada no sofá, o corpo arqueava e a toalha descera até os quadris. Seus olhos estavam sem brilho, a respiração fraca, eles já a tinham debilitado bem, o final estava próximo. O olhar dela encontrou o seu e uma súplica velada passou por eles. Nesse momento Crabble se abaixara, afastou as pernas de Vickie posicionando-se entre elas. Prendeu suas duas mãos sobre a cabeça e agarrou-lhe os seios expostos com fúria.

__

Você esqueceu de tudo o que eu sei

_E de tudo o que nós tínhamos?_

_Você me viu lamentando meu amor por você_

_E você tocou a minha mão..._

_Eu sabia que você me amava também_

Goyle o incitou enquanto Snape continuava calado, sem se manifestar. Vickie o fitou mais uma vez suplicante. Ele não poderia evitar o que estava para acontecer, mas entendeu seu pedido, e mesmo odiando o que iria fazer, avançou em direção ao homem agachado, retirando-o de cima dela. Crabble ainda tentou retornar para onde estava, mas uma nova investida de Snape contra ele, com o cenho cerrado, o fez recuar.

- SAIA ! – vociferou para Crabble – EU A QUERO! É MINHA!

- Será que é virgem, Snape? - disse o baixo com malícia.

- Vamos, Snape... faça logo! - disse Crabble fechando as calças.

_Eu acredito em você_

_Eu desistiria de tudo_

_Somente para te encontrar..._

_Eu tenho que estar com você,_

_Pra viver, respirar..._

_Você está tomando conta de mim_

_Merda! O que estou fazendo, _pensou Snape, enquanto se colocava na mesma posição. Lembrou-se do beijo inexperiente e se amaldiçoou, desejou que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Snape retirou totalmente a toalha de cima dela, deslizou seu corpo suavemente até deitá-lo no chão, desabotoou as calças. Vickie o fitou, ele encontrou mais tristeza e dor do que podia suportar e desviou o olhar. Afastou qualquer sentimento que pudesse ter, e retirou para fora seu membro semi rijo. Debruçou-se sobre ela sentindo sua pele macia, o leve toque dos seios dela contra seu tórax, fez um desejo imensurável tomar conta de seu corpo. Sim, ele a queria mais do qualquer coisa, mas não daquela forma.

_Eu olho no espelho e vejo o seu rosto,_

_Se eu olhar profundamente... lá no fundo..._

_Tantas coisas lá dentro estão exatamente_

_Como você as domina_

Vickie fechou os olhos ao sentir a pressão entre suas pernas aumentar, evitando guardar outra lembrança que não fosse o calor do corpo dele. Sentiu o membro dele se aproximar gentilmente de seu corpo, não opôs resistência, e ele a penetrou. Ao perceber isso Snape fitou seu rosto infantil, seus lábios, queria beijá-la, trazer algum conforto... mas não podia, e se sentia imundo por isso. Tapou-lhe a boca com uma de suas mãos, impedindo-a de gritar, investiu com fúria, consumando o ato. Aumentou o movimento de seus quadris, sem diminuir a intensidade das estocadas, e sentiu o corpo dela retesar ao mesmo tempo em que o dele. Quando abriu seus olhos, duas grossas lágrimas escoriam dos olhos de Vickie.

_Eu acredito em você_

_Eu desistiria de tudo_

_Somente para te encontrar..._

_Eu tenho que estar com você,_

_Pra viver, respirar..._

_Você está tomando conta de mim_

Snape se levantou e ao se arrumar percebeu algumas gotículas de sangue sob o tapete. Havia tirado dela muito mais do que supunha, mais uma vez teve nojo de si mesmo. Os outros dois homens ainda sorriam da cena, felicitando-o pela performance, enquanto olhavam-na com desprezo.

- Vamos - ordenou Snape, e sem fitá-la saiu em direção a porta. - Ela já aprendeu a lição.

Os três deixaram o apartamento rapidamente. Juntando suas forças, Victória se encolheu puxando com a mão trêmula a toalha de volta ao seu corpo e deixou-se cair num pranto mudo.

_Tomando conta de mim_

_Você está tomando conta de mim_Tomando conta de mim 

_Você está tomando conta de mim_

( Taking Over Me - Evanescense )


	6. Chapter 6

O RECOMEÇO.

Shacklebolt chegou ao gabinete do Primeiro Ministro britânico na manhã seguinte com o ar preocupado, e sem deixar que a secretária lhe anunciasse, entrou no escritório de Vickie. Ela estava em pé, em frente a sua mesa, arrumando alguns pertences dentro de uma caixa. Ele estacou fitando-a com interesse, percebeu seu abatimento, e rompeu o silêncio.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso, Vickie? - disse com suavidade.

- Sim, Shack - não levantou seu olhar -, preciso.

- Acabei de saber por Dumbledore - ele se aproximou da mesa. - Ele foi bem evasivo, não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Victória foi até a estante mais ao lado, pegou alguns livros e colocou-os dentro da caixa. Suas mãos tremiam, ela percorreu esse caminho mais duas vezes. Na última, largou os livros sobre a mesa e fitou o amigo que aguardava pacientemente sua resposta.

- Não - Vickie falou com amargura. - Infelizmente não posso. Perdoe-me.

- Será que algum dia vai me contar, Vickie? - ele a fitou curioso.

- Talvez, Shack - deu-lhe um pálido sorriso. - Quando chegar a hora certa, eu lhe contarei.

- Está indo para onde?

- Escócia - disse calmamente. - Vou exercitar meus conhecimentos em poções. Você sabe, mil e uma utilidades!

- Nada a impediria de ir, não é mesmo?- ele sorriu.

- No momento, não - e fechando a caixa, disse: - Fique tranqüilo, Shack, não é realmente um adeus.

Victória pegou a caixa nos braços, indo à direção a porta, mas Shack a tirou de seus braços. Ela sorriu, pegou sua bolsa, abriu a porta e ambos saíram para o corredor. Lisa estava em pé ao lado de sua mesa, abraçou Victória, havia mais alguns companheiros de trabalho para fazerem o mesmo. Vickie se despediu de todos e desceu pela última vez os andares que a separavam da rua movimentada. Ela chamou um táxi, Shacklebolt colocou a caixa no banco detrás, e virou-se para amiga, abraçando-a.

- Desculpe pelo atraso ontem - ele sussurrou.

- Sem problemas. - ela respondeu dando-lhe um tapinha nos ombros.

Entrou no táxi, que desceu rapidamente a rua. Olhando pela janela, se perguntava se Shack sabia de alguma coisa ou não. Afastou esses pensamentos, o que importava agora era sua nova profissão, sua nova vida.

Vickie olhava detidamente o homem a sua frente, era baixo, corpulento, os cabelos eram brancos, os olhos azuis. Tinha um sorriso afetuoso e logo puxou conversa com ela. Estavam percorrendo uma casa de dois andares, ele ia mostrando-lhe tudo pelo caminho até chegarem ao quarto que seria o dela. Era uma peça confortável, composta no centro por uma cama de solteiro e duas mesinhas laterais, um armário grande e pesado na parede lateral a da porta, e uma escrivaninha próxima a janela. O senhor McAlliston a deixou para que se acomodasse em suas novas instalações.

Victória foi até a janela, o ar puro da cidade de interior soprou-lhe no rosto, este era seu novo lar. Arrumou seus poucos pertences no armário, tomou um banho, e desceu para se juntar ao seu novo patrão. A botica ocupava uma parte no andar debaixo, e ela o encontrou dependurado em uma escada, remexendo em alguns vidros. Ele a fitou e desceu rapidamente. Começou a lhe mostrar animadamente o que teria que fazer, as poções que tinham mais saída e as que deveriam ter em estoque normalmente. O senhor McAlliston cuidava de tudo sozinho, mas com o passar dos anos, as coisas começaram a se tornar mais penosas e ele resolveu arrumar uma assistente. Foi quando Victória surgiu, uma oportunidade de ouro, formada em Hogwarts, detentora de um currículo muito bom e ex-funcionária do Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra. Sem falar no cargo que ocupava no gabinete do Primeiro Ministro britânico. David não sabia exatamente o motivo de uma moça tão bonita e talentosa se enfiar naquele fim de mundo, mas não teve dúvidas de que se tratava de uma excelente aquisição.

Normalmente não havia muitos pedidos, mas a sua botica era única por aquela região. Vickie logo percebeu que a maior necessidade das pessoas dali eram poções triviais contra algum tipo de reumatismo ou queimaduras. Coisas que ela considerava caseiras. Em dois meses já catalogara e enchera todo o estoque. David McAlliston se afeiçoara de tal maneira a moça que deixava tudo ao encargo dela, praticamente ia na botica para se distrair.

Nos últimos dias, porém, o senhor McAlliston não saiu de seus aposentos, Vickie lhe levou sopa e café na cama e preparou uma poção. Infelizmente, estava bastante debilitado, o organismo dele não reagia da forma correta ao medicamento. O que era um resfriado sem maiores conseqüências havia se tornado uma infecção e já tomara seus pulmões.

Victória se desdobrava em atenção à botica e ao enfermo. Passara várias noites em claro, mas apesar de todos os seus cuidados, a morte do senhor McAlliston sobreveio. Foi um enterro triste no cemitério local, Vickie voltou para casa cansada, não abriu a botica naquele dia, queria pensar no que faria de sua vida, mas com o corpo e alma cansados, adormeceu no sofá da sala.

O dia seguinte encontrou-a ali, tendo uma aparência mais serena no rosto. Um leve toque na porta a fez acordar, arrumou-se como pôde e abriu-a. Um homem de uns 45 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes esperava calmamente sob o beiral da porta, e Victória o fitou com estranheza.

- Sou o senhor White - se apresentou retirando o chapéu numa mesura. - Sou o advogado do senhor McAlliston.

- Sim, claro - ela deu passagem a ele. - Entre, por favor.

- Obrigado - respondeu polidamente.

- Não quer se sentar? - Vickie indicou o sofá e acrescentou: - Aceita um chá?

- Não, obrigado, senhorita - ele disse com cuidado. - Deve ser a senhorita Norris, não?

- Sou - ela estendeu a mão em sua direção. - Victória Norris.

- Prazer, senhorita - disse depositando um beijo respeitoso nas costas de sua mão. - É com a senhorita mesmo que gostaria de falar a respeito do testamento do senhor McAlliston.

- Pois não? - se sentou no sofá e ele fez o mesmo. - Eu só preciso de uns dois dias para deixar a botica em ordem e arrumar um lugar para ir. Imagino que o herdeiro queira que eu desocupe o imóvel, não?

- Bom - o advogado sorriu complacente. - Isso depende dos projetos que tenha para o futuro, senhorita.

Victória o fitou com um olhar inquisidor, abriu e fechou os lábios, mas evitou falar até que o homem a sua frente explicasse o que estava acontecendo. O que não tardou a vir.

- Senhorita Norris - disse pigarreando. - O Senhor McAllliston recentemente alterou seu testamento deixando todos os bens para a senhorita.

- Para mim? - disse incrédula. - Como? Ele não possui parentes?

- Não, senhorita - ele sorriu novamente. - Nenhum! Ia deixar tudo para a pesquisa, mas mudou de idéia. Se quiser ter a bondade de assinar esse documento entrará de posse dos bens - e passou as suas mãos um pedaço de pergaminho.

Vickie ainda estava atordoada com a revelação, correu duas vezes os olhos pelas linhas escritas do documento e, depois pegando a pena que lhe foi oferecida, assinou o papel. O senhor White lhe deu uma cópia, fez uma nova e breve mesura e se retirou. Vickie fitava desconfiada o papel em suas mãos, mas sorriu agradecendo a proteção do senhor McAlliston.

No dia seguinte, Vickie abriu a loja no horário de sempre. Uma senhora entrou pedindo um creme para uma urticária muito incomum. Por sorte tinha reposto o estoque, subiu na escada para ter acesso à prateleira, mas uma tontura súbita a fez oscilar. Agarrou a bisnaga com as mãos trêmulas e desceu rapidamente a escada. Já era a terceira vez que se sentia assim no último mês, fora os enjôos, mas não tivera tempo de prestar muito atenção a isso com a doença do senhor McAlliston. A mulher mais velha a olhou de esguelha e a amparou até uma cadeira próxima. Depois de alguns instantes, Vickie recobrou a cor do rosto e sorriu em agradecimento para a senhora.

- Há quanto tempo se sente assim, minha querida? - disse a senhora bondosamente.

- Há mais ou menos um mês! Deve ser cansaço, passei muitas noites acordada cuidando do senhor McAlliston...

- Como estão suas regras, meu bem? - a velha interrompeu Vickie ainda sorrindo.

Victória tentou lembrar a última vez que menstruara e um frio percorreu sua espinha. Seus pensamentos giraram, ela olhou atordoada para senhora que lhe sorria e baixou os olhos. _Não... não pode ser! _Pensou, os olhos castanhos marejaram. _Merlin, o que vou fazer?_

- Foi o que pensei - disse com suavidade a senhora, lhe dando um tapinha nas mãos. - Bom, não sou dona de uma botica, mas sou uma mulher, e creia-me, já vi isto acontecer várias vezes - fitou-a com os olhos sorridentes. - Você está grávida, meu bem.

Victória a muito custo devolveu-lhe o sorriso, sabia que a mulher tinha razão, mas não podia deixar de lembrar a forma como fora concebida aquela gravidez. E uma mistura de ressentimento e amor invadiu sua alma. Afastou a todo custo Snape de seu pensamento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota da Autora: Quero agradecer às minhas amigas amadas do Esquadrão da Madrugada: Lud, Carlinha, Sandy, Nandda, pelo o apoio, carinho, e atenção dispensados à mim e à Vickie. Beijos lindas, no coração de cada uma.

Shey, filha adorada, suas reviews me deixam avexadas, mas eu as amo de paixão, igualmente como amo vc!

Andy, minha beta amadíssima, essas reviews são pvc tb!

Agradeço de coração à todas vcs, minhas novas amigas e leitoras, Fefa Black, Lulu-Lilits e Muri, pelo carinho. Bjus mil em vcs !


	7. Chapter 7

UMA CRIANÇA

Oito semanas. Ela congelou. Sua mão desceu pelo seu corpo, entre os seios, sobre o estômago e parou perto do umbigo. Acariciou a barriga. _Será_ _possível?_ Os sinais… todos os sinais tinham estado lá e ela os havia ignorado, tinha culpado apenas o cansaço pelas mudanças na sua vida. _Como não havia percebido? _Continuou olhando para sua imagem refletida no espelho. Encontrou seus olhos na imagem e penetrou tão fundo em sua alma que as cenas de toda aquela violência afloraram. As lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos quando ela focou novamente a si mesma. Nada mais importava, enxugou-as com as costas da mão, cuidaria daquela criança como se fosse fruto de amor... um amor que nunca aconteceu. Ela daria todo o carinho que aquele pequeno ser merecia. E quanto ao pai? Bom, metade da vizinhança deveria estar nesse exato momento especulando sobre um suposto filho do pobre Senhor Mc.Alliston.

Victória mirou sua imagem mais uma vez, suspirou e fechou a porta do armário. Ela o daria a eles, não se importava com o que pensariam. O fato é que como herdara os bens do velho bruxo, a possibilidade dele ter feito isso por causa da gravidez era bem palpável. Não havia dúvidas sobre como agiria, Vickie estava decidida a criar seu filho como um McAlliston. Como previra, o anúncio da gravidez se tornou durante um mês e meio, o assunto principal do lugarejo, mas como tudo na vida, passou. Os dias se transformaram em meses. Ela já não conseguia se manter de pé por muito tempo ou subir as escadas da botica atrás de alguma poção em especial, foi quando resolveu contratar um ajudante.

Após dois dias do anúncio, um jovem alto, com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes entrou pela porta da botica e lhe sorriu. Vickie se levantou calmamente, colocou a barriga de encontro ao balcão e o fitou devolvendo-lhe o sorriso. Seu ar jovial e o sorriso cativante chamaram sua atenção, nunca o tinha visto pelas redondezas. _Quem será? _Teria que pelo menos falar alguma coisa.

- Bom dia - o olhou curioso. - Em que posso ajudá-lo? Alguma coisa em especial?

- Sim... - ele abriu seu sorriso novamente. - Preciso do emprego.

- Precisa? - disse com calma. - Mora por aqui, senhor...

- Hall, Derek Hall - respondeu estendendo-lhe a mão. - Sim, senhora McAlliston, me mudei a poucos dias e preciso sobreviver... se me aceitar começo hoje mesmo!

- Bom, senhor Hall - ela o fitou por um momento. - O que conhece sobre poções? Seu preparo, seu uso?

- Absolutamente nada - disse encarando-a -, mas aprendo rápido.

- Precisa mais do que boa vontade para se fazer uma poção eficaz! - Vickie olhou para as mãos dele, grandes e compridas, e mentalmente disse para si mesma: _A julgar por suas mãos, não duvidaria que apenas sua boa vontade em aprender bastasse!_

Por alguns segundos a visão do Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts encheu seus pensamentos e ela se pegou dizendo para o rapaz a sua frente, em claro e bom tom:

- Há muita sutileza no preparo de uma poção, os ingredientes tem que ser pesados com exatidão - sentiu que estava falando igual a Snape. - Não é um passatempo, necessita dedicação, muitas vezes em tempo integral.

- Você deve ser muito boa nisso, não é? - sorriu-lhe maroto. - Então aprenderei com a melhor professora que poderia ter - falou macio. - Por favor, senhora McAlliston, não irá se arrepender.

- Está bem, senhor Hall - ela o encarou. - Está empregado, mas não esqueça que exigirei sua dedicação ao trabalho. Amanhã às 8:00 horas.

- Obrigado, senhora McAlliston - e fez uma mesura para ela, arrancando-lhe um sorriso. - Me chame de Derek, por favor.

- Estamos combinados então, Derek - disse suave, e antes que o rapaz cruzasse a porta, completou: - Me chame de Victória.

- Até amanhã, Victória. - disse saindo sorridente pela porta.

Derek possuía uma boa mão para poções e não foi difícil para Vitória lhe ensinar o básico. Qualquer outra poção mais complicada ela mesmo faria, mas eram casos raros por ali. Poderia ser encenação, mas Vickie duvidava disso, o rapaz realmente se interessara pelo assunto. Pedia livros emprestados e vivia indagando sobre ingredientes e efeitos de poções.

Vickie já estava no final de sua gravidez, e Derek se tornara tão solicito em relação a isso também que a proibiu de ir para a botica. Tomava conta de tudo, inclusive dela. Victória havia descoberto que ele perdera os pais, não tinha parentes próximos, e se enfiara em viagens pelo mundo. Até que o dinheiro acabou e ele teve que voltar à Inglaterra. Por isso estava ali, tinha que comer, se vestir, e conseguir sobreviver.

Foi numa manhã de verão que Andrew nasceu, os cabelos negros e lisos, os olhos também pretos, não deixavam margem a dúvidas da identidade de seu pai. Vickie o pegou nos braços, o sentiu tão pequeno e desprotegido, que o afagou ainda mais contra si. Aquele era o seu Snape, a parte que seria a lembrança mais doce e pura de um sentimento que se perdera em dor e feridas.

Dois meses depois, os jornais bruxos da Inglaterra divulgavam a morte do diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Foi assim que, novamente, Vickie se viu arrastada de volta àquilo que havia fugido. As notícias eram claras e não deixavam margem a especulações, seu assassino era ninguém menos que o professor de Defesa da Arte das Trevas da escola, Severus Snape.

Victória se viu presa a promessa do diretor, aos seus sentimentos, teria que voltar e inocentar Severus... só ela poderia fazer isso... só ela. Apesar de toda a mágoa que sentia, Vickie não o culpava pelo estupro, preferiu que fosse ele a fazê-lo, ela implorou e permitiu. O que ela nunca perdoou foi o modo como aquele ato violara não só seu corpo, mas sua alma e a de Snape. Algo surgira num simples beijo, inocente e roubado, e foi devidamente sepultado junto com todas aquelas lembranças horríveis. A hora de inocentá-lo iria chegar, Vickie desejou ardentemente que nada acontecesse de mal a ele... nada. Severus podia ser tudo menos assassino. Nesse momento, uma coisinha miúda entre seus braços se mexeu, fazendo-a sorrir, e disse para Andrew:

- Seu pai é inocente, meu querido - beijou a testa do filho. - Somos a prova disso.


	8. Chapter 8

O JULGAMENTO 

A queda de Voldemort foi seguida por muitas prisões e a de Snape não tardou a acontecer. Após dois anos de buscas foi enviado para Azkaban e aguardou lá, trancafiado, o dia de seu julgamento. O Ministério estava tumultuado, a sessão seria aberta ao público, pois depois dos erros que cometeram queriam passar tudo a limpo. As galerias estavam apinhadas de gente, todos se acotovelavam para conseguir um lugar melhor e ter uma visão completa do julgamento do assassino do diretor de Hogwarts. Para a maioria não havia dúvidas sobre o veredicto do caso.

O Ministro entrou no recinto, sentando-se numa cadeira no centro da sala para presidir a sessão. Foram declarados abertos os trabalhos do tribunal e todos se calaram. Uma figura magra, com os cabelos negros caindo como cortinas sobre o rosto, os olhos negros penetrantes, foi trazida para o centro do tribunal. Severus Snape sentou em frente ao Ministro. A multidão vaiou, o Ministro teve que pedir silêncio, mas Snape não se mexeu. Ele não prestou atenção às palavras ditas por Scrimgeour ou por seu advogado de defesa, ou por qualquer outra pessoa. Tudo o que ouvia vinha de dentro de sua alma. Sua vida passou como um _flash_ diante de seus olhos. O menino encolhido perto da cama ouvindo os gritos do pai que vinham da sala, o adolescente fechado que era motivo de piadas, um rapaz seduzido por poder, e por fim um homem frio, cruel e arrogante.

Podia sentir as testemunhas que iam e vinham com passos vazios, tão preocupados em julgá-lo por um assassinato. Ele havia feito muito mais que isso... E os que o acusavam, não possuíam prova alguma. De todos os seus crimes, matar Albus Dumbledore era o único do qual ele poderia obter uma redenção. As escolhas erradas que fizera não seriam apagadas de seu passado, haviam tingido de negro o seu presente e muito provavelmente encerrariam seus últimos anos de vida em Azkaban. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um burburinho ensurdecedor que encheu o ambiente. Snape se viu obrigado a levantar sua cabeça e fitar a fonte desse infortúnio. Os advogados estavam reunidos na mesa do Ministro e discutiam sob a aceitação de uma testemunha não inscrita. Com um leve consenso de cabeça dos três, a corte voltou aos trabalhos e o nome da testemunha foi anunciado.

- A corte pede a presença da testemunha de defesa senhorita Victória Norris - pronunciou o auror.

Ao ouvir esse nome, Severus levantou os olhos na direção da figura feminina que entrou no tribunal naquele exato momento, envolta numa capa verde escura. Depois de tantos anos ela estava ali, não podia ver seu rosto encoberto pelo capuz, mas sabia que estava ali... Então, Snape se lembrou da última vez que a vira, aqueles olhos castanhos implorando por ele, e o que seguiu a isso foi só dor. Um tormento horroroso que assombrava sua mente. _Mas por que ela veio?_ E lembrando do voto no escritório de Dumbledore, Snape relembrou a resposta: _Não costumo voltar atrás em minha palavra._ Isso o perturbou mais do que devia.

_Você pode me perdoar de novo?_

_Eu não sei o que eu disse_

Mas eu não pretendia te machucar 

_Eu ouvi as palavras saírem_

_Eu senti como se fosse morrer_

_Dói tanto te machucar_

Vickie se sentou no local indicado pelo advogado, evitou olhar para a figura no meio da sala, temia sua reação. Retirou o capuz que lhe cobria o rosto e fez o juramento como lhe pediram. Seu olhar não desviava do homem a sua frente de cabelos ruivos intensos, a cada pergunta que lhe era feita, sentia uma vontade imensa de fitar os olhos de Snape. _Como_ _ele estaria depois de tudo?Depois desses anos?_

_Então você olha para mim_

_Você não está mais gritando_

_Você está silenciosamente magoado_

_Eu daria tudo agora_

_Para matar aquelas palavras pra você_

Quando o advogado de defesa a inquiriu, o burburinho recomeçou, e mais uma vez Scrimgeour intercedeu.

- Senhorita Norris - pigarreou o advogado, limpando a garganta. - A senhorita poderia nos dizer como e porque foi chamada ao escritório do diretor naquele dia?

Victória assentiu e começou a relatar todos os acontecimentos do dia em que deixara Hogwarts. Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da sala, ninguém ousava falar, mas ela pôde sentir os olhos de Snape sob si. Enquanto pronunciava sua última palavra, entregando a varinha para o auror a sua frente, ela o encarou. Aqueles olhos negros penetrantes invadiam sua alma não mais procurando por um erro, mas por respostas.

_Cada vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo eu choro "eu não quero perder você"_

_Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria, é_

_Porque você foi feito para mim_

_De algum jeito eu fiz você ver_

_Quão feliz você me faz, amor_

Snape ergueu seus olhos para fita-la e para sua enorme surpresa encontrou uma mulher de lindos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos. A menina se fora. Foi quando Snape percebeu que Victória o encarava, e ainda tinha o poder de mantê-lo preso àqueles olhos. Sentiu-se desconfortável, a culpa inundava-lhe a alma, mas naqueles olhos Snape não encontrou uma ponta de reprovação ou decepção. Perguntou-se se ainda havia alguma sanidade dentro dela, Vickie deveria odiá-lo.

O auror voltou com a varinha, entregou-a a Vickie, e sem mais perguntas, ela se levantou saindo providencialmente por uma porta lateral. A multidão dentro da sala não emitia um som desde o depoimento irrepreensível de Victória, até mesmo o Ministro estava estarrecido diante dos fatos que surgiram, e que foram devidamente confirmados. Não havia dúvidas de que mais uma vez Dumbledore intervinha em favor do seu homem de confiança.

_Eu não posso viver essa vida_

_Sem você ao meu lado_

_Eu preciso de você para sobreviver_

Não houve momento para especulações, não havia como duvidar das palavras daquela mulher, Scrimgeour sabia disso, Victória fora uma excelente auror quando trabalhou para o Ministério há quatro anos atrás, tinha uma personalidade forte e um caráter indubitável. Foi assim que o Ministro se viu com um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos, lendo um veredicto, que até duas horas atrás julgava improvável.

- Diante das provas apresentadas nesse tribunal, e na minha condição de Ministro e presidente desta corte - fez uma breve pausa onde conseguiu prender a atenção de todos -, eu declaro o réu, Severus Prince Snape, inocente de todas as acusações que lhe foram impostas.

Um grande alvoroço se seguiu depois do pronunciamento, Snape se viu arrastado pela mesma porta por onde Victória havia saído. Os aurores o liberaram de suas amarras mágicas, ele quase não acreditava nas palavras que acabara de ouvir, uma multidão de repórteres entrou pela porta, Snape se viu obrigado a responder algumas perguntas, contrafeito. Tentava vencer as pessoas que se aglomeravam a sua frente, viu os cabelos ruivos passarem perto de si, mas quando finalmente alcançou o outro lado da sala não havia mais sinal dos olhos castanhos. Ela entrara e saíra de sua vida mais uma vez.

_Então fique comigo_

_Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto muito_

_E você me perdoa de novo_

Você é meu único amigo de verdade 

_E eu nunca pretendi te machucar._

_( Forgive me - Evanescense )_


	9. Chapter 9

UMA PROPOSTA 

Vickie cuidava do pequeno Andrew quando uma enorme coruja parda entrou pela janela com uma carta amassada no bico. Deu-lhe alguns nuquens, e a ave se foi. Ela colocou Andy no chão, e fitou o lacre, o conhecia bem... muito bem. Rompeu-o e leu seu conteúdo com surpresa: o Ministério a chamava de volta. Suspirou, dobrou a carta, e a guardou sob as vestes. Fitou o menino de quatro anos que brincava distraidamente a seus pés e sorriu. Andy estava debruçado sobre o brinquedo, os cabelos lisos negros caíam sobre o rosto e ele os empurrava para o lado, deixando as enormes bochechas rosadas a mostra. Ele se virou para Victória, os olhos negros cintilavam, mas ao contrário do que podia se imaginar, eram doces e vibrantes.

- Que vamos fazer hoje, mamãe? - perguntou numa linguagem infantil.

- Fazer, Andrew? - ela corrigiu - Não sei querido. Que tal um piquenique?

- Oba! - se levantou, abraçando-a pelas pernas, feliz e gritando: - Piniquique! - mas parou de falar e fitou a mãe preocupado. - Mas o que é piniquique, mamãe?

- Piquenique, querido, é um pequeno lanche ao ar livre - abaixou seu rosto até ficar na altura do dele, e continuou: - O dia está lindo, podemos ficar na beira do lago e comer uma grande e deliciosa...

- Tota de maxã - ele completou sorrindo.

Victória o apertou contra o peito, sentiu as mãosinhas rechonchudas enrolarem seu pescoço e depois um beijo úmido estalou em sua bochecha. Andy mudara sua vida, era a sua razão de viver, não saberia mais dar um passo sem pensar em como isso o atingiria, e talvez por esse motivo estivesse levando a proposta do Ministério tão a sério. Vickie sabia que Derek não a convidara sem motivo para o piquenique hoje cedo e temia o que estava por vir.

Andrew era muito afeiçoado a Derek, afinal, era a figura masculina mais próxima que ele tinha de um pai, e os laços entre eles se tornavam cada vez mais estreitos. Vickie via isso com certa apreensão, Andy tinha um pai... um pai que não sabia de sua existência, mas estava vivo. E mais cedo ou mais tarde iria confrontá-lo com a verdade, e isso a assustava.

Subiu com Andy para o quarto, trocou a roupa do menino e depois se arrumou. Derek estaria lá a qualquer momento e infelizmente ela teria que rechaçar quaisquer intenções cavalheirescas do rapaz. Victória sabia do amor de Derek por ela, mas também tinha consciência de que não o amava. Nunca lhe dera esperanças, e provavelmente nunca o faria. Ele era apenas um amigo. _Um grande amigo!_ Pensou ao sorrir para Andrew.

Uma batida forte na porta a fez sair de seus pensamentos, ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça de Andy e ambos desceram apressados. Assim que abriu a porta deparou-se com Derek tendo um largo sorriso no rosto e uma enorme cesta nos braços. Andy foi até ele e o abraçou. Vickie sorriu, e fechando a porta atrás de si, seguiu-os.

O lago ficava em uma paisagem linda: era rodeado de campos floridos, e sua água tendendo para o verde, contrastava fortemente com o céu azul. Vickie estava sentada de um lado da toalha xadrez, vendo Andy correr atrás de borboletas, quando sentiu Derek se aproximar dela. Não havia como evitar que isso acontecesse, ela teria apenas que escutá-lo e dizer não ao seu pedido. Derek estava sentado agora ao seu lado e a fitava com carinho. Vickie podia sentir os olhos em cima dela, a respiração acelerada, sabia como era se sentir assim... e foi nesse momento que resolveu aceitar a proposta do Ministério. Talvez uma mudança brusca fizesse ele esquecer o que sentia, Vickie voltaria para Londres.

- Vickie - a voz suave dele soou a suas costas, fazendo-a se virar e encará-lo. - Estou há algum tempo querendo lhe fazer um pedido. Eu...

- Derek, estou de partida para Londres - ela falou antes que ele completasse sua frase. - O Ministério me quer de volta e aceitei.

O rapaz abriu e fechou a boca, franziu a testa, e seu olhar se tornou duro.

- Isso é sério, Vickie? - ele perguntou aturdido. - Você vai para Londres?

- Sim, Derek - respondeu fria.

- Você vai encontrá-lo, não? - Derek fixou seu olhar no dela. - O tal de Snape.

- Deixe-o fora disso, Derek - Vickie desviou seu olhar para onde Andy brincava, alheio a conversa deles. - Snape não tem nada a ver com isso, ele nem sabe que vou voltar - e fez uma pausa. - E espero que não saiba por enquanto.

- Eu a amo, Vickie. Quero me casar com você! - os olhos dele brilharam intensamente. - Não me importo de ir para Londres com vocês dois.

- Eu me importo, Derek! - Vickie o encarou, os olhos castanhos intensos. - Não posso aceitar seu pedido de casamento, eu não o amo dessa forma.

- Ainda gosta dele, não é? - os olhos de Derek de tornaram ameaçadores. - Andy é seu filho... - e segurando-a pelo braço, esbravejou. - Vamos, Vickie, diga... é filho daquele cafajeste, não é mesmo?

- Você está me machucando, Derek, me largue... - disse puxando bruscamente seu braço dos dedos dele. - Não lhe devo nenhuma satisfação.

Os olhos de Derek cintilavam de ódio, mas ele afrouxou a mão que a detinha e deixou-a ir. Viu Victória se afastar em direção ao garoto, pegá-lo no colo e partir sem olhar para trás. Abaixou os olhos fitando a grama verde, chutou o vazio, e sorrindo debilmente pensou:_ Não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, Vickie._

8888888888888888888888888

**N/A** : Meus agradecimentos às todas pelas reviews, bjus enormes no coração!

Próximo caps, Vickie volta para Londres...


	10. Chapter 10

EM CASA

Acordou dolorida, tivera todos os sonhos possíveis, nem aquele chá que fizera conseguira afastar as lembranças de sua mente. Obrigou-se a sair da cama, em duas horas estaria a caminho de Londres e de tudo o que fugira, era tarde demais para desistir. A porta do quarto se abriu e uma cabeça cheia de lindos cabelos negros surgiu na sua frente, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, mamãe! - disse se atirando em seus braços. - É hoje que vamos andar de trem, não é?

- Vamos sim, querido - e apertando suas bochechas rosadas, completou -, e você vai adorar!

O dia estava frio, o vento sibilava entre as árvores quando Victória e Andrew chegaram a Londres. Deixara a botica nas mãos de Derek, depois do incidente durante o piquenique ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vickie encarou isso como uma autodefesa do rapaz, evitou tocar no assunto durante toda a semana que se seguiu antes do embarque. Era melhor se restringirem ao campo profissional, e foi exatamente isso que Vickie fez.

Esses pensamentos se dissiparam no momento em que ela girou a maçaneta da porta do seu apartamento. Andrew segurava uma de suas mãos com força. Vickie correu a mão pelo canto da parede à esquerda e ligou a luz. O que pequeno aposento que servia de sala surgiu diante de seus olhos enquanto várias lembranças de seu passado a atingiram como um raio. Andy se adiantou, passou por ela, olhava para tudo curioso, mexeu aqui, fuçou ali, e começou a correr pela casa.

Vickie depositou as malas no chão, aquele lugar tornava suas lembranças em realidade. Nada havia sido tocado, estava tudo exatamente como havia deixado. Andou pela sala, passando a mão pelos móveis, sentou no sofá e fitou a lareira a sua frente. Fechou os olhos, suspirou, e deixou-se ficar assim algum tempo. Como se despertasse de um sonho se espreguiçou e levantou.

Foi na direção do corredor que levava aos quartos, desceu por ele até uma porta de madeira e abriu-a com cuidado. Acendeu a luz, olhou cautelosamente cada detalhe da cena e constatou que ali também nada fora mexido. Andy vinha atrás dela, desviou passando pelo canto da porta e se atirou de braços abertos na cama.

- Mamãe, você dormia aqui? - ele a fitou.

- Sim, querido - ela respondeu com suavidade.

- É fofinho! - seus olhos brilharam ao dizer isso. - Vou dormir aqui também?

- Não, mocinho... - disse pegando-o no colo. - Você terá seu próprio quarto - deu-lhe um beijo, colocou-o no chão e pegou sua mão. - Venha, vou lhe mostrar.

Saíram do quarto para o corredor entrando na porta logo a frente. Victória abriu a porta, os dois olharam para dentro. A não ser por umas caixas a um canto, estava vazio. Ela então olhou para Andy.

- Que tal decorá-lo? - sorriu para o menino.

- Eu quero - respondeu prontamente.

- Bom, então vamos escolher a cor das paredes, ok? - se deu um ar pensativo. - Que tal azul?

- Verde! - ele a corrigiu rápido. - Eu quero verde, mamãe.

- Claro, querido - dizendo isso, balançou a varinha. - E as paredes adquiriram um tom verde-água.

- Gostou, Andy? - perguntou ao filho.

- Muito, mamãe - olhou-a de soslaio. - Quando vou ter uma dessas... uma valinha?

- Você terá uma varinha - disse frisando a letra erre. - Quando for maior.

Passaram o resto da tarde decorando o quarto de Andy. Um leve toque na campainha fez Vickie despertar, haviam dormido na cama de Andy. Levantou, cobriu o menino com o cobertor e deixou o quarto em direção à sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Novo toque, ela se apressou, antes que qualquer barulho fizesse Andy acordar. Vickie chegou a porta, girou lentamente a maçaneta e um homem negro surgiu, sorridente, a sua frente.

- Shack! - disse alegremente, abraçando-o.

- Vickie - exclamou, retribuindo o gesto da amiga. - Você continua bonita.

- E você continua cego - brincou. - Estava com saudades.

- Eu também! - ele a fitou. - O escritório do Ministro ficou vazio sem você por lá.

- Já deve saber, então, porque me chamaram de volta - Vickie o olhou curiosa. - Diga-me, Shack, o que querem de mim?

- Bom, eu a chamei... - analisou-a detidamente -, porque quero que volte a trabalhar comigo, você é muito boa.

- Você quer ? - ela sorriu, e acenou com a cabeça. - Não me diga que...

- Sou seu novo chefe, senhorita Norris - disse empertigando num gesto caricato.

- Você é o novo chefe da seção de aurores do Ministério? - disse sarcástica.

- Eu mesmo - Shack a fitou incrédulo -, não acha que sirvo para o cargo?

- Acho que devia ser Ministro da Magia, Shack - anuiu sorrindo.

- Quem sabe um dia... - meneou a cabeça em assentimento.

- Sente-se - disse Vickie, apontando-lhe o sofá. - Quer chá ou qualquer outra coisa?

- Não, obrigado - respondeu ao sentar.

- Quando começo, chefe? - disse em tom zombeteiro.

- Depois de amanhã... - ele a olhava sério. - em Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts? - Vickie balbuciou o nome outra vez.

- Algum problema? - disse surpreso.

- Não, nenhum - respondeu se controlando. - Mas porque irei atuar na escola?

- Na realidade, Vickie, estou atendendo a um pedido da diretora, a prof. McGonagall - fez uma breve pausa e continuou -, ela está precisando de alguém que ensine Poções.

-Mas eu achei que Snape tivesse voltado para Hogwarts - Vickie falou preocupada. - Achei que voltaria depois da absolvição...

- Na verdade ele voltou só que leciona Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas - Shack explicou. - você substituirá outro professor.

- Quem estava ensinando Poções em Hogwarts ? - Vickie o fitou.

- Slughorn - respondeu a ela. - Teve que se afastar por problemas de saúde e não poderá voltar tão cedo - depois disse com cautela: - A propósito, você esteve ótima no depoimento em defesa de Snape. Ele deve muito a você...

- Ele não me deve nada - disse seca. - Fiz o que deveria ser feito... era inocente.

- Nem todos pensam assim - disse Shack.

- Isso inclui você? - ela rebateu.

- Não, não me inclui - Shack falou calmo. - Não morro de amores pelo Snape, mas sou como você: justo!

- A que horas, então, me apresento? - Vickie mudou de assunto, aquele a deixava nervosa.

- Chegaremos para o café, que tal 6:00 horas? - disse sorrindo. - Você se mudará para escola durante a semana e Andrew irá para _Witch Baby_, um lugar onde mães deixam seus filhos durante o dia para trabalharem. Pesquisei tudo a respeito, ele será bem tratado. E claro, a noite estará com você - pigarreou, e sorriu. - Será que agora posso conhecer meu afilhado, Vickie?

- Claro - disse se pondo de pé, e sorriu.

Shacklebolt a acompanhou pelo corredor até chegarem a uma porta verde, Vickie a abriu e entrou. Foi até a cabeceira, acendeu a luz, que iluminou fracamente o quarto. Aquilo seria um teste, se Shack não reconhecesse o pai de seu filho poderia ir para Hogwarts tranqüila. Ele se aproximou da cama e olhou detidamente o menino adormecido.

- Uma graça, Vickie - sorriu. - Andy é uma criança muito bonita. Parabéns.

Vickie assentiu com a cabeça e provou um alívio, que durou apenas alguns minutos, até que retornassem à sala.

- Vickie - sua voz soou firme. - Vou lhe dar um conselho porque gosto muito de você, tome cuidado para não machucá-lo.

- Como disse? - retorquiu.

- Snape vai saber quando ver o menino! -falou com calma. - E eu tenho certeza que nunca contou nada a Andy também, nao é?

- Shack, eu não sei do que está falando... - Vickie disse desviando o olhar.

- Estou me referindo à cópia de Snape que você tem dormindo num lindo quarto verde - ele completou e viu-a corar.

- Desde quando sabe?- Vickie balbuciou, aturdida.

- Desde o dia em que aconteceu - ele sorriu complacente. - Dumbledore me contou, achou que você pudesse precisar de alguém ao seu lado.

- Alguém mais sabe?

- Só eu e McGonagall - disse.

- McGonagall? - disse espantada, e completou com desdém: - Dunbledore não era bom em guardar segredos.

- Mas era bom em ajudar os outros - retorquiu Sahck. - Deixou você ligada a Snape por causa de Andy... Fantástico, eu não faria o mesmo, não depois do que ele fez com você.

- Não quero tocar nesse assunto, mas Snape teve seus motivos, Shack - ela disse calma. - E eu os aceitei, é só.

- Então não o odeia? - perguntou.

- Não... - Vickie abanou negativamente a cabeça e seus olhos marejaram. - Ele me deu Andrew.

- Há quanto tempo o ama assim, Vickie? - a fitou surpreso.

- Não o amo, eu só... - as palavras morreram em seus lábios.

- Está apaixonada e pelo visto sempre esteve - Shack arrematou. - Fico imaginando o que Snape fez para conseguir isso.

- Um beijo - ela sorriu sonhadora. -, roubado... meu primeiro beijo, Shack... Soa tão puritano e ridículo, não?

- Para mim parece asqueroso - disse ele fazendo uma careta. - Em se tratando de Snape, é claro. - depois readquiriu seu tom sério. - Mas eu a entendo.

- Acha mesmo que ele reconhecerá Andrew? - ela mordeu com força o lábio inferior.

- Sim, eu acho - foi enfático. - Não poderá esconder Andrew para sempre dele.

- Depois de amanhã às 6:00 horas, não? - Vickie disse mudando de assunto.

- Combinado - Shack foi para a porta, mas entes de sair disse: - Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Sei - deu um beijo em seu rosto. - Obrigada.

Vickie ainda ficou um tempo de pé, com a porta aberta, fitando o infinito.


	11. Chapter 11

HOGWARTS

Apesar de todo o esforço de Victória em não querer pensar em Hogwarts, a segunda-feira não tardou a chegar. Andrew havia ido para a tal escola de crianças bruxas, aceitara bem as explicações da mãe, mas Vickie sentia seu coração cravado no fundo do estômago por deixá-lo assim.

Estava em pé no centro do escritório de Dumbledore, a diretora a sua frente e Shack ao seu lado. Minerva McGonagall continuava praticamente igual, só seu rosto estava mais encovado. A morte de Dumbledore caíra sobre ela como um raio, mas Vickie invejava a força dela em manter a escola tal qual ele deixara. E pelo que podia perceber, Minerva estava dando conta de tudo.

- Bom, Victória - disse suavemente a Diretora. - Acho que já expliquei tudo que devia saber. Acredito que ainda saiba onde ficam as acomodações do professor de Poções, não? Caso contrário, eu posso pedir para o senhor Filch lhe mostrar.

- Não, professora. - respondeu polida. - Posso encontrar o caminho sozinha, andei muito por esses corredores, e como todo bom aluno da Grifinória, já cumpri detenção nas masmorras - ela sorriu. - Nos encontramos no café, não é?

- Sim, querida - Minerva devolveu-lhe o sorriso por trás dos óculos quadrados. - Peço desculpa por não acompanhá-la até lá, tenho coisas a resolver antes de descer. E o seu filho? Ele virá não? - ela fitou a moça a sua frente.

- Sim, diretora - Vickie falou com cuidado. - Só receio que ele não tenha muito contato com ninguém aqui dentro, passará praticamente o dia todo na escola para crianças pequenas, e não quero causar problemas para a escola.

- Entendo. Mas quero conhecê-lo, Vickie - ela sorriu maternalmente. - Provavelmente um dia será aluno de Hogwarts, tendo os pais que tem! - viu Vickie estremecer e continuou com o mesmo tom maternal. - Desculpe-me, querida, não queria trazer-lhe más recordações, entendo que queira evitar certos contatos, mas será um pouco difícil... O que me lembra, Severus irá vê-la daqui a pouco, Vickie. Ele irá lhe mostrar o laboratório e o armário de estoque.

- Claro, Minerva. É melhor eu me apressar, então - Vickie se dirigiu para a porta e antes de sair virou-se, dizendo: - Adeus, Shack. Obrigada, Diretora.

Victória já tinha chegado às masmorras quando uma voz atrás dela a fez tremer mais do que o frio dos corredores de pedra. Ela apenas estacou, não ousou se virar da primeira vez.

- Bom dia - ele disse frio. - Deve ser a nova professora de Poções, não?

Vickie sentiu ficar arrepiada, depois vermelha, seu coração disparou. Estivera com Snape no Ministério, mas a metros de distância. Agora, se virasse, era capaz de estar muito perto daqueles olhos negros penetrantes, e entregar sua alma de bandeja era a última coisa que pretendia. Tinha que tentar manter seu controle antes de encará-lo a qualquer custo, mas a voz dele soou novamente, autoritária.

- Senhorita, lhe fiz uma pergunta, poderia responder? - seu tom era mais ríspido do que o habitual.

- Sim, professor - disse Vickie virando para ele e encarando-o. - Posso lhe responder, sou a nova professora de Poções.

Snape a encarou incrédulo alguns segundos, seus olhos piscaram, mas a máscara fria voltou ao seu rosto. Alguns alunos da Sonserina passaram pelos dois e os olharam espantados. O clima era tenso.

- Senhorita Norris - era quase um rosnado -, o que faz aqui?

- Já lhe disse - Vickie manteve o olhar -, sou a nova professora de Poções, seremos colegas.

- Isto é um absurdo! - Snape agora rosnava. - Quem teve a brilhante idéia de lhe convidar para o corpo docente?

- Acredito que a Diretora, mas... - deu-lhe um sorriso cínico -, é claro que você poderia expor suas opiniões a meu respeito para ela. Talvez a faça desistir de mim.

- Não tenho nada contra a senhorita - e bufando, passou a frente dela - Venha!

Victória pensou em protestar, mas não iria fazer isso ali num corredor apinhado de estudantes. Afinal, ela era uma professora, ou seria, dali a algumas horas. Isso também fazia seu estômago revirar. Vickie olhava o homem a sua frente, frio e distante, e teve a certeza de que fizera bem em esconder Andrew. Tomou um susto ao trombar com Snape, estava perdida em seus pensamentos, e não repara que ele havia interrompido sua caminhada. Estavam em frente a uma porta de madeira, ao fundo do corredor.

_Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos_

_Como portas abertas?_

_Levando você até minha essência._

_Onde estou tão entorpecida_

_Sem uma alma_

_Meu espirito está dormindo em algum lugar frio_

_Até que você o encontre lá_

_E o traga de volta pra casa_

- Esse é o armário onde ficam estocadas as poções e os ingredientes para obtê-las - disse frio, encostando a ponta da varinha na porta e abrindo-a. - Mantemos sempre limpo, cheio e trancado - entrou sem dar maior atenção ao incidente. - Longe dos olhos curiosos dos alunos - virou-se para encará-la, mas Vickie continuava parada no limiar da porta. - Não vai entrar, senhorita?

Vickie deu um passo à frente e a porta se fechou com um estrondo atrás dela. Estava sozinha com ele dentro de um armário. Manteve certa distância entre seus corpos, mesmo com o pouco espaço disponível. Snape não reparou, já havia se virado e continuava sua explicação.

- Terá que repor os estoques conforme a necessidade, tanto o daqui como o da enfermaria - disse voltando a encará-la, surpreendendo-se com a expressão fascinada de Vickie.

Ela focava as prateleiras acima da cabeça, um brilho intenso emanava de seus olhos enquanto girava nos calcanhares percorrendo mentalmente todo o armário. Vickie deitou novamente seu olhar sobre Snape, sentiu-se meio constrangida, com certeza não era essa a reação que ele estava esperando por parte de uma professora.

- Tem certeza, senhorita Norris, que está familiarizada com o preparo de poções? - disse crispando os lábios. - Talvez devesse tentar outra carreira, a julgar pelo seu entusiasmo infantil.

- Vai se surpreender com o que posso fazer, professor - deu-lhe um sorriso cínico. - Não passei quatro anos à frente de uma botica a toa.

- Uma botica? - ele analisava friamente sua resposta.

- Sim - Vickie respondeu calma, decidindo que papel daria ao senhor McAlliston, e optou pelo o que todo vilarejo fizera - Meu marido tinha uma.

- Seu marido? - as palavras saíram inesperadas e altas, levando-se em conta a proximidade dos dois e o tamanho do armário. - Você se casou, Vickie?

- Sim... não... - ela se atropelou nas próprias palavras, o simples som do seu nome dito por aquela voz aveludada a tirou de si mesma.

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas e Vickie percebeu que ele esperava uma resposta mais completa e convincente.

- Quero dizer, fui - disse desviando o olhar e passando a mão em alguns frascos. - David morreu... há três anos.

- Sinto muito... - seu tom não parecia em nada sóbrio, soava mais como escárnio. Obtivera a resposta que queria, voltou-se para as prateleiras. - Voltemos às poções, senhorita, como pode perceber, estão devidamente rotuladas - subiu na escada - e catalogadas também! - disse olhando para baixo e notando que Victória se concentrava em olhar para suas próprias mãos, que se contorciam nervosamente. - Está prestando atenção ao que eu digo? Ou estou falando ainda com uma cabeça-oca?

- Claro que estou, professor - a resposta foi automática, e seguida de um sobressalto.

- Pare de me chamar de professor - disse ríspido enquanto descia da escada. - Você não é mais minha aluna - as palavras sumiram em seus lábios, havia chegado ao chão, estava parado a centímetros dela.

_( Me acorde)_

_Me acorde por dentro_

_( Não consigo acordar)_

_Me acorde por dentro_

_( Me salve)_

_Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão._

_( Me acorde)_

_Faça meu sangue correr_

_( Não consigo acordar)_

_Antes que eu me acabe_

_(Me salve)_

_Me salve do nada que eu me tornei_

Ambos estremeceram, não ficavam tão próximos há muito tempo, se encararam com um misto de ternura e constrangimento. Snape podia sentir a respiração dela no seu rosto, o perfume dela, tudo o que atormentara sua mente por cinco anos. Vickie sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua alma, o calor que emanava daquele corpo tão próximo ao seu, negava a frieza de seus olhos, o desejava. Então as lembranças vieram e os arrastaram de volta para o chão da sala do apartamento de Vickie, e todas as feridas sangraram.

- Abra, Snape - disse séria enquanto virava-se na direção da porta. - Por favor, abra essa maldita porta. Você tem razão, eu não sou mais sua aluna... - o ódio transbordou em cada palavra.

_Agora que eu sei o que me falta_

_Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_

_Me dê Fôlego e me faça real_

_Me traga para vida_

_Me traga a vida_

_(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira_

_( Não há nada dentro )_

_Me traga à vida_

_( Me salve)_

Snape havia avançado em sua direção e a deteve pelo braço, trazendo-a para próximo de si mais uma vez. Seus olhos negros cintilavam de ódio e seus lábios se crisparam num sorriso maléfico.

- Por que voltou, Victória? - seu rosto estava transfigurado. - Para me atormentar?

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo - vociferou. - Quando aceitei reassumir meu cargo no Ministério não havia nenhuma descrição sobre Hogwarts! Acredite, não queria estar aqui! Eu preferia estar na Escócia... com Derek Hall! - Vickie parou ao perceber o que dissera.

- Derek Hall? - ele apertou seu pulso com mais força. - Você conhece Derek? O que exatamente fez com sua vida, Vickie?

- O que quer dizer com isso Snape? - ela estava aturdida. - Derek é meu assistente na botica, só isso.

_Congelada dentro de seu toque_

Sem o amor, querido 

_Somente você é a vida em meio a morte_

- Só isso? - ele rosnou. - Não lhe pareceu que ter experiência com um Comensal seria o suficiente? - aquelas palavras doeram em ambos. - Derek é um assassino cruel, não se tornou Comensal por acaso, e acredite, só não superou Bellatrix em maldade!

- Não pode ser... um Comensal? - ela o fitou incrédula.

- Está apaixonada por ele, não é?- seu tom ser tornou mais frio do que o normal. - Como consegue se envolver em tantas encrencas? - disse querendo feri-la de qualquer maneira, queria que Vickie sentisse toda a dor que inundava sua alma - Não bastou o que te fiz?

- E... eu não estou apaixonada... - sua voz saiu entrecortada de soluços, as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto. - Eu não sabia de nada disso! - sua voz se tornou quase inaudível. - Não estou apaixonada, não por ele! - fitou Snape nos olhos. - Eu não o culpo pelo que aconteceu... intimamente eu quis que acontecesse... eu permiti! Mas por quê nunca me procurou?

_Todo esse tempo_

_Não posso acreditar que não pude ver_

_Estive perdido na escuridão, mas você estava na minha frente_

_Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos, parece_

_Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_

_Sem um pensamento_

_Sem uma voz_

_sem uma alma_

_Não me deixe morrer aqui_

_Deve haver algo mais_

- Você é louca! - disse evitando dar ouvidos a últimas palavras dela, que o consumiram em segundos. - Como pode confiar em qualquer pessoa que lhe conte uma história plausível?

- Eu confiei em você! - disse ainda aos soluços. - Você não sabe nada sobre amigos, não é, Snape?

- E cometeu um erro - Snape vociferou para ela. - Nunca fui seu amigo. Devia ter aprendido com isso...

- Não... não foi... - ela o encarou, e Snape sentiu uma onda de calor atingi-lo, os olhos castanhos dela estavam nos seus. - Tive todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo, mas não o fiz. Eu vi o que ia nos acontecer na borra de chá! - as lágrimas escorreram mais uma vez. - Mas escolhi confiar em você. Por isso deixei fazer o que fez... deixei. Se isso absolve sua alma, não cometeu um estupro propriamente dito, professor... por mais que isso tenha nos machucado! - ela o fitou de novo, e exigiu: - Agora, largue meu braço.

Obedientemente ele o fez, envolto em pensamentos, sua mente fervilhava. Vickie esfregou o braço, confusa com tudo que Snape dissera sobre Derek.

- Pode abrir a porta, por favor? - disse caustica.

Num gesto de varinha ele a destrancou e viu Victória sumir no corredor a sua frente.

_Traga-me pra vida_

_(acorde-me)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Eu não consigo acordar)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(salve-me)_

_Chame meu nome, e salve-me da escuridão._

_(acorde-me)_

_Faça meu sangue correr_

_(eu não consigo acordar)_

_Antes que eu me anule_

_(salve-me)_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

_Traga-me para a vida_

_(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada aqui dentro)_

_Traga-me pra vida._

_( Wake me Up - Evanescense )_


	12. Chapter 12

DESCULPAS 

Tudo o que Victória mais desejou o dia inteiro, depois daquela pequena entrevista no armário, era que Snape deixasse de existir e que seu filho chegasse logo da escola. O primeiro desejo, ela tinha certeza de que seria difícil acontecer, mas o segundo se materializou em sua frente segundos depois. Andrew se atirou em seus braços enquanto acariciava gentilmente sua cabecinha morena.

- Como foi seu dia, meu bem? - disse sorrindo.

- Bom, mamãe - ele deu-lhe um beijo babado. - Senti sua falta, mas a tia Mia foi tão legal, me ensinou a fazer tantas coisas que eu esqueci de você... - disse se sentindo culpado. - Me perdoa, mamãe?

- Claro! Isso quer dizer que você gostou da escola - deu um beijo em sua testa. - Vamos tomar um banho agora mocinho.

Vickie foi até o banheiro, ligou a água quente, achava incrível como aquele aposento dentro das masmorras podia ser agradável. O quarto era relativamente grande, uma confortável cama ao centro ladeada por duas mesinhas, uma estante ao canto, e perto das enormes vidraças havia uma escrivaninha da mesma madeira. Por último, um pesado armário compunha o restante do mobiliário, ao lado da lareira crepitante. O vestíbulo, a peça anterior ao quarto, era composto por uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras desgastadas pelo tempo de uso.

Andy tinha acabado seu banho quando um elfo apareceu no meio do quarto trazendo uma enorme bandeja e depositou-a sobre a escrivaninha.

- A Diretora pediu que trouxesse, senhora - fez uma mesura. - Espero que goste - e desapareceu sem esperar resposta.

Victória olhou o prato, verificando que era muito agradável aos olhos tanto quanto ao paladar e fez Andy sentar para comer. Assim que terminou a refeição, Andrew se dirigiu para o tapete em frente a lareira, e deitou para brincar.

- Andy, querido - disse Vickie do banheiro enquanto o som da água escorrendo se fez ouvir novamente. - Vou tomar um banho, vou deixar a porta encostada caso precise de mim.

- Está bem, mamãe - respondeu.

Não mais que minutos depois a porta do quarto se abriu e uma capa preta esvoaçou pelo vestíbulo entrando no quarto. Snape estacou no beiral da porta quando deu de cara com o menino deitado no chão do aposento. Ele brincava distraidamente com um carrinho enquanto afastava os cabelos negros que teimavam em cair sobre seu rosto.

- Oi! - disse o menino ao perceber sua presença. - Você quer falar com a minha mãe?

Snape não respondeu, fitava o menino curioso, a primeira impressão que teve ao entrar ali era de se ver deitado no chão quando ainda era pequeno, um sensação desagradável de dejavú. Tentava agora absorver a cena, afinal não podia ser ele, sua mãe não era Vickie. Intimamente algo revirou dentro de si. Foi chamado à realidade por uma nova investida do menino.

- Você quer falar com minha mãe? - ele havia se levantado e o fitava com igual curiosidade.

Victória saíra do banheiro envolta num roupão enquanto enxugava os cabelos com uma toalha. Parou o que fazia ao ver a cena, o ar lhe faltou, e ela pensou que iria desmaiar. Snape e Andrew, um olhando para o outro, curiosos, entretidos. Vickie controlou sua surpresa e seu nervosismo rapidamente e se fez ouvir.

- O que faz aqui ? - olhou séria para Snape.

- Temos que conversar - disse seco. - Agora!

- Impossível, preciso colocar Andy para dormir - ela foi até o menino. - Ele não pode dormir muito tarde, se tiver a paciência de esperar, eu talvez tenha um tempo para dispor.

- Está bem - disse complacente. - Eu espero.

Andrew ainda o olhava detidamente, mas Vickie o pegou no colo e o colocou confortavelmente na cama. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e cobriu-o com o cobertor. Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Quem é ele, mamãe?

- Um amigo... - ela sorriu, fazendo-o deitar no travesseiro. - Agora durma.

O menino fechou os olhinhos e correu as mãozinhas em torno do rosto até aconchegá-las ao lado das bochechas. Vickie lhe sussurrou uma melodia, acarinhando seus cabelos negros, e ele adormeceu. Snape continuava em pé, fitando a cena e se sentindo, agora, um intruso.

- Vou esperá-la lá fora - disse ríspido.

Victória não se deu ao trabalho de responder, foi até o armário pegou uma veste vinho e entrou no banheiro a fim de se trocar. Quando saiu para o corredor frio das masmorras encontrou Snape de mau humor, ele a pegou pela mão e saiu puxando-a para direção oposta de onde se encontravam.

- O quer de mim?- disse Vickie, tentando se livrar das mãos dele.

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos, dobrou mais um corredor, parou ao lado de uma estátua de um cavaleiro com roupas de cruzado e murmurou alguma coisa que Vickie não conseguiu identificar. A parede se abriu, e Snape entrou levando-a consigo para escuridão lá dentro. Alguns archotes se acenderam nas paredes que ladeavam uma escada, esta aparentemente descia para o interior da terra.

_Você é tudo que preciso ver_

_Seu sorriso e a luz do sol fazem a luz para mim_

_Ria e venha, olhe dentro de mim_

_Gotas da lua não me atingem_

_Posso te mostrar o que você quer de mim_

Snape a havia largado, começou a descer os degraus, e Vickie se viu obrigada a segui-lo. Depois de algumas voltas, chegaram ao fim dela e um enorme laboratório surgiu a sua frente. Victória não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa, andou pelo aposento enquanto Snape permanecia imóvel no último degrau.

- Então era isso? - ela sorriu aliviada. - Por que não falou antes?

- Não, não era isso - ele retorquiu frio. - Aqui é o mais longe que eu posso trazê-la.

_Meu anjo, posso te agradecer_

_Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes_

_Anjo, devo confessar_

_É você que sempre me dá força_

_E não sei onde estaria sem você_

Victória desfez o sorriso, um tremor se apoderou de seu corpo, ele tinha razão se quisesse gritar ninguém a ouviria. Ela o encarou, esperando por alguma explicação, e não tardou a ouvi-la.

- Quem é aquele menino, Vickie? - seu tom era ameaçador.

- Meu filho Andrew - ela disse disfarçando sua emoção.

- Filho? - ele se aproximou mantendo seu olhar no dela. - Ele tem quantos anos? Quatro?

- Sim - ela desviou seu olhar.

- Olhe para mim - ordenou, Snape tinha se colocado a sua frente e segurava seu queixo entre as mãos. - Você sabe o que fez?

Vickie o fitou, os olhos negros dele emanavam ódio, ela teve que admitir que Snape não estava preparado para saber a verdade. Talvez nunca estivesse, então, deu uma cartada decisiva.

- Fiz o que? - disse calma. - Tive o filho do homem que eu amei?

- Você amou? - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas como de costume.

- David podia ser mais velho que eu - sentiu seu coração se esmagar ao dizer isso -, mas era um homem fascinante. Sim, eu o amei.

_Após todos esse anos, uma coisa é verdade_

_A força constante em meu coração é você_

_Você me toca, me sinto presa a você_

_Valorizo cada dia que passo com você_

_Todas as coisas que sou, sou por sua causa_

O rosto do professor empalideceu, o ódio fustigou seu olhar, e ele pareceu aturdido. Victória, ao contrário, experimentou o gosto amargo da culpa.

- Ele não é seu filho, Snape - disse com todas as letras. - Andrew foi feito com amor... - sabia que essas palavras colocariam um ponto final sobre o assunto.

As palavras dela o atingiram como um raio, a fúria brotou de cada poro seu, Snape avançou em direção a ela empurrando-a para a parede com o peso de seu corpo. Victória levantou seus olhos, podia sentir o coração dele batendo junto com o seu, ele queria tanto quanto ela. Num impulso súbito, se viu enlaçando sua cintura, tocando seus lábios nos dela, mas o que recebeu em troca dessa vez, não foi a inexperiência de uma menina.

_Meu anjo, posso te agradecer_

_Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes_

_Anjo, devo confessar_

_É você que sempre me dá força_

_E não sei onde estaria sem você_

A voluptuosidade com que ela devorou seus lábios o fez perceber que estava diante de uma mulher que sabia o que queria. Vickie afundou seus dedos nos cabelos dele enquanto sentia as mãos dele percorrem seu corpo por cima do tecido. Snape a arrastou pela parede até a mesa enquanto suspendia suas vestes até os quadris. Empurrou os papéis para fora com uma das mãos e com a outra arrancou sua calcinha.

_De volta aos braços do meu anjo_

_De volta a paz que tanto amo_

_De volta aos braços do meu anjo, posso finalmente descansar_

_Dando-te um presente que você possa lembrar de mim_

Vickie estremeceu, podia sentir as mãos quentes dele sobre a sua pele, Snape deitou-a gentilmente sob a mesa e debruçou-se sobre ela. Desabotoou a parte de cima do vestido, calmamente, enquanto a mantinha entretida com suas investidas, pelo pescoço, depois o colo, e por último, os seios rosados. Snape queria proporcionar todo o prazer que não lhe dera na primeira vez, todo o carinho que aquele momento exigia. E ali, ele se demorou bastante, sugava-os, lambia-os, e arrancava gemidos cada vez mais prazerosos.

Voltou até o rosto de Victória. Ela o fitou desejosa, feliz, beijou-lhe os lábios ardorosamente e desceu as mãos por dentro de suas calças alcançando seu membro ereto. Voltou a encará-lo sorrindo maliciosamente. Sentindo-se vibrar ao toque dela, Snape percebeu que suas forças o deixariam a qualquer momento. Escorregou sua mão novamente pelas coxas dela e subiu pela parte interna, alcançando um lugar quente e úmido que respondeu instantaneamente ao seu toque. Ele sorriu, iria possuí-la como tanto desejou desde a primeira que seus lábios tocaram os dela.

_Meu anjo, posso te agradecer_

_Você me salvou muitas e muitas e muitas e muitas vezes_

_Anjo, devo confessar_

_É você que sempre me dá força_

_E não sei onde estaria sem você_

Ele afastou gentilmente suas pernas, dando espaço para seu corpo, livrando-se de todas as peças de roupa. Deitou-se mais uma vez por cima dela, acariciando-a, inebriando-a, Vickie pulsava entre suas mãos. Ela se sentou na beirada da mesa, beijando-lhe o pescoço, mordiscando o tórax, arranhando suas costas e depois o masturbando com mãos ávidas. Snape fechara os olhos, estava a ponto de explodir quando ela parou. Ao fitá-la notou que não só ele chegara a um passo da loucura total. Vickie deitou, ele puxou os quadris dela mais para frente e a penetrou com cuidado, com amor. Um balanço envolvente de seus corpos se iniciou até atingirem juntos o êxtase, e desmoronaram exaustos e completos. Snape deitou-se por cima dela, esperou readquirir o controle sobre si próprio e sorriu para ela, beijando-a em seguida, enquanto Vickie passava a mão pelos seus cabelos.

- Desculpe-me pelo que fiz, apesar de achar que é tarde demais parar isso - ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido. - Era assim que eu queria que tivesse sido...

- Eu sei - sorriu, fitando-o com ternura. - Nunca duvidei disso, foi essa lembrança que mantive viva.

Snape prendeu o rosto dela entre as mãos e recomeçou a beijá-la, queria ter certeza de que tudo era real.

_Meu anjo, posso te agradecer_

_Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes_

_Anjo, devo confessar_

_É você que sempre me dá força_

_E não sei onde estaria sem você_

_...sem você_

_( Angel of Mine - Evanescense )_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A : Agradecimentos especiais à todas que deixaram reviews, bjus enormes no coração de cada uma!!!!

E um agradecimento mais do que especial à minha beta- cunhada, Andy GBW ; e á minha filha, Shey!


	13. Chapter 13

SENTIMENTOS

Snape olhava pelas vidraças de sua nova sala para algum ponto invisível dentro da noite. Acabara de corrigir os trabalhos que estavam sobre sua mesa, e seus pensamentos embaçavam-lhe a visão. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior eram tão presentes em sua mente que seu corpo ainda reagia a eles. _Victória!_ Aquele nome, que até duas noites atrás lhe perturbava a existência como algo sofrido e distante, agora se tornara um fogo que lhe queimava alma.

_Por favor, por favor, me perdoe_

_Mas eu não estarei em casa novamente_

_Talvez um dia você acordará_

_E apenas consciente você dirá a ninguém_

_Não tem algo faltando?_

Crispou os lábios com a lembrança do rosto de Vickie sorrindo para ele e fechou os olhos. Poderia guardar essa visão para o resto de sua vida, podia alimentar sua alma com ela, e não com uma sombra de algo vil e repugnante. De todas as mulheres que tivera, Vickie era a sua lembrança mais doce. Nunca lhe pediu nada, nem exigiu explicações de quem, como ou porque fazia algo, e não lhe virou as costas. Vickie confiara em sua palavra, apenas em sua palavra, coisa que até então, só Dumbledore havia feito isso.

_Você não chorará a minha ausência, eu sei_

_Você me esqueceu há muito tempo_

_Sou tão sem importância?_

_sou tão insignificante?_

_Não tem algo faltando?_

_Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?_

Todas as outras se serviam de seus favores na cama e ele fazia questão que ficasse tudo restrito aos lençóis, nunca quis se envolver com nenhuma delas. Lascivas, promíscuas, eram tão, ou mais, sujas do que ele próprio. Se amara? Sim, uma vez, Lilian Evans, mas fora uma paixão platônica de adolescência, uma coisa sem maiores conseqüências. Nunca estivera preparado para amar alguém, entregar-se a uma outra pessoa de corpo e alma, até que uma menina ruiva de dezessete anos se jogou em seus braços num corredor escuro.

_Mesmo eu sendo sacrificada_

_Você não tentará por mim, não agora_

_Embora eu morreria para saber que você me amou_

_Eu estou totalmente sozinha_

_Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?_

Menos de um ano depois, a tinha em seus braços experimentando o primeiro beijo. Como ele gostara daquilo, a doçura e a maciez daqueles lábios aliados a uma total falta de experiência o deixaram maluco. Nunca tivera algo tão puro ao seu alcance, queria se preencher daquele sentimento pueril, queria poder ter fugido com Vickie em seus braços e a levado para um lugar onde não fosse atingida pela maldade do mundo. Pela maldade que havia nele, que o cercava, que o consumia...

_Por favor, por favor, me perdoe_

_Mas eu não estarei em casa de novo_

_Eu sei o que você faz com você mesmo_

_Eu respiro fundo e grito:_

_Não tem algo faltando?_

_Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?_

Poderia ter as mulheres que quisesse, com consentimento ou sem, mas depois do que aconteceu, Snape só pensava em Victória. Quando Voldemort ordenou o ataque aos dois aurores que trabalhavam com o Primeiro Ministro, ele se viu perdido, tinha que avisá-la de algum jeito, sabia do que eram capazes de fazer. Conseguiu a permissão do Lorde de participar do grupo que faria o ataque. Avisou Shacklebolt, mas para Vickie já era tarde demais... foi quando se tornou tarde para ele também... era primeira vez que tomava alguém a força e pela infelicidade do destino, a única que ele adoraria ter tido por amor...

_Mesmo eu sendo sacrificado_

_Você não tentará por mim, não agora_

_Embora eu morreria para saber que você me amou_

_Eu estou totalmente sozinho_

_Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?_

Decididamente não fora feito para amar ou ser amado. Nenhum momento feliz devia estar em seu futuro, se amaldiçoava pelo que fizera, nunca mais a procuraria, não havia desculpas para um ato tão sórdido. Snape se concentrou em acabar com Voldemort e depois disso foi levado a julgamento pela morte de Albus. Não se importava com o que fizessem, com o que decidissem, até vê-la sentada como testemunha, e então percebeu que Vickie o salvaria mais uma vez. Ela havia voltado... definitivamente...

_E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei_

_Sabendo que você não se importa_

_E se eu dormir apenas para sonhar com você_

_E acordar sem você lá_

_Não tem algo faltando?_

_Não tem algo..._

Victória estava em Hogwarts ao seu lado. Tão próxima. Seu cheiro, sua presença, seu calor, como ele gostaria de ter sentido isso por todos esses anos. Snape a tivera incondicionalmente na noite passada, fizera-a sentir seu amor e a queria de novo, todas as noites que pudesse. Só ela poderia resgatá-lo de todos os seus pecados, mas Vickie tivera um bom marido, um homem digno, não se juntaria a um ex-comensal. Tinham tido um filho. Um filho! O que ele, Snape, não daria para ter estado no lugar desse homem, e Vickie ainda o tinha amado. Aquilo o queimava como ferro em brasa, o tal McAlliston tivera tudo o que gostaria de ter tido. O ódio que tinha de si mesmo aumentou. Um barulho de porta se abrindo interrompeu seus pensamentos, Vickie entrara na sala trazendo uma bandeja e a depositara na mesa. Snape não se moveu, continuava fitando a escuridão lá fora.

- Você não desceu para o jantar - ela disse suavemente. - Achei que estivesse com fome, então trouxe uma refeição.

- Obrigado - respondeu seco.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - seu tom continuava amável.

- Não, só quero ficar sozinho - disse frio.

- Entendo - Vickie mordeu o lábio inferior, e falou com calma. - Sobre ontem à noite eu...

- Foi um erro - seu tom era mordaz -, eu sei.

- Não é isso, eu... - as palavras morreram em sua boca.

_Mesmo eu sendo sacrificado_

_Você não tentará por mim, não agora_

_Embora eu morreria para saber que você me amou_

_Eu estou totalmente sozinho_

_Não tem algo faltando?_

_Não tem ninguém sentindo a minha falta?_

_( Missing - Evanescense )_

Snape havia se virado e a encarava com os olhos cintilantes de raiva. Não queria prolongar aquela discussão, sabia que Victória não o amava, ela tinha dito isso. O que haviam feito na noite anterior não fora amor, talvez apenas um pedido de desculpas. Não havia porque arrastar aquele momento por mais tempo, trazer mais sofrimento desnecessário à ambos.

- Não tem que cuidar do seu filho, Vickie? - disse cínico. - Não deve deixá-lo sozinho por muito tempo. Eu sei me cuidar, obrigado.

- Mas... - ela ainda tentou se explicar, estava óbvio que Snape tirara conclusões apressadas e erradas sobre o que iria dizer.

- Me deixe sozinho - não era um pedido, era uma ordem.

Obedientemente Victória girou nos calcanhares e deixou a sala. Um minuto depois, ele varria com seu braço a bandeja da mesa atirando tudo ao chão.

Vickie entrou em seus aposentos nas masmorras sabendo exatamente o que Snape estava pensando, sentiu tanta dor que as lágrimas caíram. Uma suave batida na porta a fez levantar, enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão, e foi abri-la. A professora McGonagall estava parada do lado de fora, sorrindo bondosamente.

- Posso entrar, Vickie - e deu passo para dentro do vestíbulo, assim que Vickie lhe deu passagem. - Sei que é tarde, mas gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

- Não há problema algum, Diretora - indicou a cadeira. - Sente-se, por favor. Em que posso ser útil?

- Daqui a duas semanas será o Baile de Formatura, como você deve saber - deu-lhe um sorriso meio nervoso - e teremos um convidado para a entrega dos diplomas, então, pensei que talvez pudesse lhe fazer companhia.

- E quem seria esse convidado de honra, Minerva? - disse devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

- Harry Potter - McGonagall respondeu suavemente. - Você é a pessoa mais próxima de sua idade em Hogwarts, e é também professora. Irá ao Baile, então? Isso seria basicamente um pro forme - seus olhos brilharam por trás dos óculos quadrados. - Se incomodaria, Vickie?

- Não, claro que não - ela se levantou e andou pelo vestíbulo. - Eu ia ao Baile sem companhia. Será um prazer, Diretora.

- Ótimo - disse se pondo de pé também. - Harry virá buscá-la às 21:30 horas, e Madame Pomfrey irá cuidar de Andy. Será que poderia conhecer seu filho, Victória?

- Ah, sim, Minerva - passou a frente da professora e entrou no quarto. - Ele está dormindo, mas ainda assim é lindo - sorriu.

- Imagino que seja - disse a professora atravessando a penumbra do aposento e se colocando a cabeceira da cama. - Nossa, é realmente um menino muito bonito, Vickie! Tem muita semelhança com o pai, mas também tem muito de você.

- Obrigada, professora - Vickie deu um breve sorriso. - Andy é a coisa mais importante de minha vida.

- Entendo - respondeu a Diretora fitando-a por cima dos óculos. - espero que saiba o que está fazendo, para não se arrepender depois - deu um suspiro e acrescentou: - Bom, já vou indo, nos vemos amanhã no café.

- Boa noite, Minerva - disse Vickie enquanto a acompanhava até a porta.

Assim que Minerva saiu, Vickie se atirou em baixo das cobertas ao lado de Andrew, queria esquecer aquele dia horroroso a qualquer custo. E lutando consigo mesma, adormeceu. As duas semanas passaram rapidamente, Vickie quase não vira Snape, todos estavam preocupados com os exames finais. Ela só tinha tempo de brincar um pouco com Andy à noite, e deu graças á Merlin que chegara o fim das aulas.


	14. Chapter 14

O BAILE 

Às 21:30hs, Vickie encontrava-se pronta esperando por Harry. Usava um vestido verde-jade, com um decote princesa que lhe realçava o colo, os cabelos soltos, brincos e colar de pérolas, e uma capa da mesma cor do vestido. Quinze minutos depois, a batida na porta se fez ouvir, Vickie se aproximou e abriu-a. Um rapaz com cabelos rebeldes pretos, olhos verdes, óculos redondos, e uma cicatriz em forma de raio, reconhecível em qualquer lugar, sorriu para ela.

- Deve ser a senhorita Norris, não? - deu um sorriso cortês. - Sou Harry Potter.

- Prazer, Harry - disse estendendo-lhe a mão fina, onde ele depositou um beijo. - Posso lhe chamar assim? Parece-me que nossas idades não são tão distantes para um tratamento formal.

- Fique a vontade em fazê-lo - ofereceu-lhe o braço. - Creio que estamos atrasados, ou melhor, eu me atrasei. Peço desculpas.

- Desculpas aceitas, Harry - passou o braço por dentro do dele. - Vamos ou corremos o risco de sermos amaldiçoados - sorriu para ele.

A porta se fechou atrás dela e tomaram a direção do Salão Principal. Percorreram o caminho até lá entretidos num longo assunto, que nem perceberam que já haviam chegado à porta de entrada e tinham se tornado a atração principal da festa naquele momento. Um par de olhos negros cintilantes caiu sobre o casal. Entraram pelo corredor principal e dirigiram-se para a mesa dos professores. Minerva estava sentada no meio da mesa, do seu lado esquerdo estava o professor Filtwick, Madame Hook, a professora Sprout, e do seu lado direito haviam duas cadeiras vagas, e Snape. Victória se sentou ao lado do professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, que nem lhe dirigiu um olhar.

A cerimônia foi aberta, uma hora mais tarde, Harry se levantou para entregar os diplomas para os alunos formandos. A música começou, Harry tirou Vickie para valsar no centro do Salão, dançaram várias valsas seguidas sob o olhar frio de Snape. Ele havia se levantado, estava na cabeceira da pista, vestido com uma casaca preta, e para muitos, com um ar entediado.

_Eu existo no portal_

_dos relógios que gritam..._

_monstros que chamam pelo meu nome..._

_Me deixa ficar,_

_onde o vento sussurra pra mim..._

_onde as gotas de chuva contam_

_histórias enquanto caem!!_

O casal passou bem a sua frente, Snape não teve como conter sua irritação quando Harry abaixou o rosto na direção de Vitória, sussurrando-lhe algo no ouvido, que a fez sorrir. Não um sorriso contido, mas um sorriso que iluminou todo o rosto, fazendo-a corar. Snape atravessou o salão e saiu para os gramados da escola.

_No meu campo de flores de papel_

_E nuvens de algodão-doce..._

_de canção de ninar..._

_Eu fico dentro de mim mesma por horas..._

_E assisto meu céu lilás passar por mim_

Vickie inventou uma desculpa para Harry assim que a próxima valsa começou e saiu atrás de Snape. Já havia andado um bom pedaço do gramado quando reparou num vulto parado na entrada da Floresta Negra. Ela se aproximou o mais rápido que pôde, mas quando Vickie chegou ao lugar em que Snape estivera, ele já havia desaparecido.

_Não diga que eu não sou sensível!_

_Com essa sua realidade que é um caos!_

_Eu sei o que jaz atrás do meu_

_esconderijo no sono...:_

_o pesadelo que eu construi para_

_escapar do meu próprio mundo..._

Colocou a mão dentro das vestes e retirou sua varinha, empunhando-a, e entrou na Floresta atrás dele. A escuridão a cercou conforme ela foi avançando para o interior, não havia nenhum sinal de Snape. Um estalido a suas costas a fez virar. O professor estava parado a sua frente, segurando um vidro entre as mãos com um conteúdo prateado. Ele a fitou demoradamente e passou o vidro às mãos delas.

- Vai precisar disso para preparar suas poções de sono - disse ríspido. - São lágrimas de unicórnio.

- Obrigada - ela escondeu o vidro sob as vestes. - Foi para isso que veio até aqui?

- Deveria me agradecer de lembrar que hoje era Lua Crescente - Snape disse caustico. - Não deveria estar lá dentro com seu par? Parecia está se divertindo com Potter.

- Isso depende de você - Vickie se aproximou o suficiente para roçar seus lábios nos dele. - Quer que eu volte para lá? - sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Não. Não quero! - Snape a puxou de encontro a si, agarrou seus cabelos com força e beijou-a intensamente. - Por que fez isso comigo? - Ele a havia soltado e a encarava.

- O que? - seus olhos castanhos fitavam os dele. - Ir com Harry ao baile? Foi um pedido de McGonagall...

- Não, Vickie. - Snape a interrompeu com os olhos cintilando de ódio. - Por que voltou? O que você realmente quer? - ele a segurou pelos pulsos. - Não minta.

- Já disse porque voltei - Vickie estava assustada - , me largue, por favor. Está me machucando, Snape.

- Diga-me, o que quer aqui? - ele vociferou enquanto apertava mais seus dedos envolta do pulso dela.

- Você - saiu num sussurro, escondido entre os soluços e as lágrimas - Eu o amo, Severus!

Snape a fitou aturdido, soltou-a bruscamente e saiu em direção a entrada da Floresta. Não sem antes ouvir Victória esbravejar contra ele:

- Você me ouviu? - ela gritou entrecortada pelo choro. - Eu o amo! E não há nada que possa fazer para mudar isso! Nada! Fuja! Como sempre fez! - deixou-se cair na grama úmida de orvalho vendo o homem de preto sumir a sua frente na escuridão da noite. Seus olhos embaçaram mais ainda e as lágrimas empaparam-lhe as vestes.

_Entalada com o som do meu grito,_

_não consigo descansar com medo do silêncio das noites..._

_Oh como eu espero pelo sonho do sono profundo..._

_a deusa da luz imaginária..._

_( Imaginary - Evanescense ) _

Já passava das quatro horas quando Victória voltou ao castelo, perambulara pelos gramados até se sentir cansada a ponto de desabar na cama. Foi buscar Andy na enfermaria, entrou silenciosamente pelas portas de vidros e dirigiu-se à sala de Pomfrey. Para sua surpresa e desespero, a enfermeira estava com os olhos abertos e vidrados, havia sido estuporada.

Vickie levou as mãos aos lábios, um pavor súbito inundou-lhe a mente, andou de costas até a porta, horrorizada, e saiu para o corredor que dava na enfermaria propriamente dita. Os leitos estavam vazios, ela percorreu um a um, olhando embaixo, atrás, dos lados. Não havia sinal de Andrew! Sem se quer parar para pensar em mais alguma coisa, ela saiu correndo em direção aos aposentos do professor de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A : Bjus às minhas amigas de Esquadrão! Todas as madrugas trocando segredos, idéias, informações. Amo vc, demais!!!! Obrigada por serem minha família na Net!!!!

Rô estala beijo nas bochechas de todas!!!!

Bjus tb para Fefa e Ana, Lulu e Muri!!! Obrigada lindaspelas reviews!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

A REVELAÇÃO 

A batida na porta soou insistente, alguém definitivamente esmurrava a sua porta. Snape se arrastou até o vestíbulo bufando e se preparou para repreender severamente quem ousava incomodá-lo àquela hora. Abriu a porta, mais taciturno do que nunca, porém sua expressão se desfez ao ver a palidez do rosto de Victória.

_Prenda meus membros com o medo_

_Sufoque-me com lágrimas_

_Eu não morrerei pra você_

_Você já esteve aqui antes_

_E retorna por mais_

_Não dessa vez!_

Vickie passou por ele cambaleando até a cadeira mais próxima e desabou sobre ela, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos e soluços a sobressaltarem seu corpo. Snape fechou a porta, ajoelhou-se na sua frente, e retirou as mãos delas de sobre o rosto.

- Vickie - ele chamou-a baixinho, fitando-a com carinho -, o que aconteceu? Consegue me contar?

Os olhos dela encontraram os seus, era a segunda vez que via tanta tristeza dentro deles. Ela se projetou para frente abraçando-o e afundando seu rosto nos cabelos negros dele. Snape a envolveu em seus braços, sentia o corpo dela tremer, e tentava inutilmente acalmá-la.

- Andrew - ela disse baixinho -, alguém levou ele.

- Levou? - trouxe-a para frente, fazendo-a a olhar para ele. - Ele não estava com Pomfrey?

- Sim, estava - Vickie soluçava -, mas eu fui buscá-lo e ela estava estuporada, Severus.

_Você nunca vai ser forte o bastante_

_Você jamais seria bom o bastante_

_Você nunca foi concebido ao amor_

_Você não pode se levantar_

Snape se levantou foi até o armário, pegou uma garrafa de conhaque, encheu um copo e o deu para Vickie. Ela tomou o copo em suas mãos trêmulas, e começou a sorver seu conteúdo aos poucos.

- Escute, vou até a enfermaria ver o que aconteceu, e se encontro o menino - ele a fitou com carinho, vestiu a capa e antes de sair pela porta beijou-lhe a testa. - Me espere aqui e tente se acalmar.

_Alguém me diga o que nos fez acreditar em você_

_Eu devia saber desde o começo que era tudo mentira_

_Devia saber que era tudo mentira_

Vickie balançou a cabeça em assentimento, e ele saiu pela porta. Sentindo frio, percebeu que a lareira do quarto estava acesa e se levantou, entrando no quarto de Snape. Era praticamente igual aos seus aposentos, Victória analisou detidamente todos os móveis do quarto. Ao parar em frente a escrivaninha viu um jornal antigo aberto na segunda página, onde uma manchete dizia:

"_**Casal assassinado com requintes de crueldade, acredita-se que seja obra de Comensais da Morte. O senhor e senhora Hall, e sua filha de onze anos, foram vítimas de um ataque... Derek Hall, o filho mais velho do casal, está viajando e não se conhece seu paradeiro... como todos sabemos, a família Hall é uma das mais antigas e ricas em nosso meio, resta saber qual será o destino da imensa fortuna já que o senhor Derek Hall foi deserdado recentemente pelos pais por suspeitas ainda não comprovadas de compactuar com.. " **_

_Agora que sei a verdade_

_Eu até o temo mais_

_Mas agora sou livre_

Os olhos de Vickie piscaram, ela trouxe o jornal até bem perto, olhando a foto no canto, não havia dúvidas de que era Derek. Levou a mão aos lábios mais uma vez, fechou os olhos, e uma tremedeira se apossou de seu corpo, enquanto o pânico entorpecia sua alma. Foi nesse exato momento que Snape chegou e parou no limiar da porta. Vickie o encarou suplicante por alguma palavra.

- Andrew? - seus olhos dilataram.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não está em lugar nenhum - disse com calma. - Estão dando uma nova busca no castelo.

- Derek - ela o encarou -, ele foi capaz... - as palavras morreram em seus lábios.

- Sim, Vickie - Snape avançou até ela -, eu lhe disse, Derek é capaz de qualquer coisa.

- Ele está com Andrew - ela cambaleou e Snape a amparou em seus braços. - Não aceitei me casar com ele... agora quer se vingar.

- Pensei que ainda refletisse sobre o assunto - trouxe-a bem próximo, passou a mão sobre seu rosto. - Você confia demais nas pessoas erradas.

- Me ajude a encontrar Andrew - deu-lhe um pálido sorriso enquanto ele a erguia nos braços. - Por favor, Severus.

- Shacklebolt irá colocar os melhores aurores do Ministério no caso - deitou-a em sua cama. - Fique tranqüila, eles vão achá-lo.

Victória tinha se sentado, as pernas estavam bambas, se ergueu da cama, fitou-o com desprezo e foi em direção a porta.

- Aonde você vai? - disse ríspido. - Não está em condição de sair por aí.

- Eu vou achar Andrew e ninguém vai me impedir - Vickie havia se virado para ele, seus olhos cintilaram de ódio. - Se você não quer me ajudar a encontrar nosso filho... eu vou sozinha! - as lágrimas escorreram.

- Nosso? - Snape ficou lívido. - Você disse que Andrew era filho do seu marido! - e mantendo um pouco de controle, rosnou: - O que pretendia com isso?

- Nada - seus olhos estavam nos dele. - Só queria proteger Andy.

- De mim? Do próprio pai? - continuou rosnando. - O que você acha que eu faria ao meu filho? O mataria?

- Não - Vickie manteve seu olhar. - Achei que não o quisesse.

- Poderia ter perguntado antes de achar - desviou-o o olhar. - Você mentiu para mim.

- Como? – ela o fitou por entre as lágrimas, incrédula – Você nunca me procurou, nunca quis saber como eu estava!

- Não estou falando de antes, eu errei. Estou falando desde que chegou aqui, o meu erro não justifica os seu. – ele a segurou pelos ombros – Você não tinha o direito de escondê-lo de mim !

- Eu tive medo - as lágrimas escorreram -, medo de sua reação, de que não fosse amá-lo.

- Eu nunca renegaria meu filho. Saia daqui, Vickie - ele gritou. - Suma!

Victória não esperou mais nenhuma palavra, foi para o vestíbulo, abriu a porta e saiu.

_Você nunca vai ser forte o bastante_

_Você jamais seria bom o bastante_

_Você nunca foi bom no amor_

_Você não pode se levantar_

O sol começava a surgir jogando seus pálidos raios sobre a grama lá fora enquanto Snape continuava em pé fitando as chamas crepitantes da lareira a sua frente. Seus pensamentos giravam num turbilhão de emoções. Um filho! Ela lhe dera um filho! Ela o amava! Ela... Ela... Só ela o fazia perder o juízo, desejar o que não devia, e depois transformar tudo em realidade. Ela errara por medo, ele por estupidez, se continuasse com essa atitude, e a perderia, novamente. Vestiu a capa e saiu para o corredor, precisava encontrar Victória.

Entrou nos aposentos dela nas masmorras, tudo continuava como antes, lembrou-se do menino sentado no chão e da impressão que tivera de ver a si mesmo. Foi até o banheiro, nada! Vickie não estava ali, viu a roupa do baile sobre a cama e teve a certeza de que ela fora atrás de Andy. Ele fora estúpido demais a ponto de deixá-la sozinha mais uma vez.

_Saiu esvoaçando a capa pelos corredores do castelo._

_Alguém me diga o que nos fez acreditar em você_

_Eu devia saber desde o começo que era tudo mentira_

_Devia saber que era tudo mentira_

_( Lies - Evanescense )_


	16. Chapter 16

A VINGANÇA

Victória descia apressadamente a estrada. Encontrara um bilhete de Derek em seu quarto e precisava chegar ao local indicado o quanto antes. Se Snape não queria ir com ela não havia importância, resolveria tudo sozinha. Encontraria Andy a qualquer custo, o traria de volta e sumiria com ele de vez.

_Não posso ficar muito tempo_

_Tudo que eu queria dizer era que te amo e que eu não estou com medo_

_Você pode me escutar?_

_Você pode me sentir em seus braços?_

Um vale surgiu diante de seus olhos e no meio dele uma velha mansão. O coração de Vickie acelerou, só podia ser ali. Apertou o passo e em minutos atravessou a extensão do jardim malcuidado chegando à porta de uma casa em estilo vitoriano, que parecia completamente abandonada. Ela ergueu a mão no ar e a bateu de encontro à madeira com força.

_Segurando meu último suspiro_

_A salvo dentro de mim,_

_Estão todas meus pensamentos sobre você_

_Doce luz raptada que termina aqui esta noite_

A porta se abriu com um ranger e a figura de Derek estava parada no centro do que, provavelmente, teria sido uma sala. Ele não se moveu, seus cabelos castanhos estavam mais compridos e seu rosto mais encovado, parecia que não comia há dias. Vickie foi até ele enquanto Derek a fitava longamente.

- Que bom que veio - disse sarcástico. - Talvez agora você dê atenção aos meus sentimentos.

- Derek, onde está Andrew? - ela pediu suavemente. Tinha sérias dúvidas sobre a sanidade do rapaz, ainda mais depois do que havia lido no jornal, então segurou a varinha debaixo das vestes.

- Só o que precisa saber por hora é que ele está seguro - deu um sorriso cínico. - É um bom menino - Derek se aproximou dela, passou a mão em seus cabelos ruivos e disse: - Sentiu minha falta, Vickie?

- Claro - Vickie respondeu com cautela -, você sabe o quanto gosto daquele lugar, e de todos...

- Não estou falando disso - ele a puxou violentamente de encontro ao seu corpo e a beijou mordendo seu lábio inferior e fazendo-o sangrar. Depois largou-a. - Esta vendo? É disso que falo.

_Eu vou sentir falta do inverno_

_Um mundo de coisas frágeis_

_Procure por mim no bosque branco_

_Escondendo num tronco de árvore (venha me encontrar)_

_Eu sei que você me ouve_

_Eu posso provar nas suas lágrimas_

Victória sentiu o líquido quente escorrer até seu queixo e enxugou-o com a mão. Derek estava fora de si, completamente, ou fora do padrão que adotara como seu funcionário na Escócia. Ele deu uma volta no aposento, parando de novo a sua frente, encarando-a.

- Então... diga-me, Snape já sabe que é pai de Andy? Ou ainda esconde isso dele? Você é uma menina muito má, Victória - Derek disse isso se aproximando dela.

_Segurando meu último suspiro_

_A salvo dentro de mim,_

_Estão todos meus pensamentos sobre você_

_Doce luz raptada que termina aqui esta noite_

Apesar de ter percebido seu movimento, ela não conseguiu sacar sua varinha para fora das vestes antes, e um feixe de luz verde a atingiu em cheio. Vickie não conseguia se mover, na realidade não conseguia pensar no que fazia, a visão escureceu e ela perdeu a consciência.

_Fechando seus olhos para desaparecer_

_Você reza para seus sonhos te trazerem aqui_

_Mas você ainda está acordado e sabe da verdade_

_Ninguém está lá_

Quando voltou a si estava amarrada a uma cadeira, suas roupas rasgadas, seu olho doía muito e as mãos estavam quase dormentes. O ambiente a sua volta era mal iluminado e frio, provavelmente um porão vazio, exceto por duas cadeiras e uma mesa. Vickie sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, sabia que tinha sofrido o ataque de uma Imperius. A voz de Derek soou fria atrás dela enquanto a mão dele deslizou sobre ombros na direção de seu colo.

- Não se preocupe, eu não me aproveitei de você - ele sorriu, as mãos estavam sobre seus seios, ainda que por cima do tecido das vestes. - Não que eu não tivesse tido vontade, mas queria que sentisse tudo.

- Onde está meu filho, Derek? - disse firme. - Faço o que você quiser, mas quero meu filho a salvo.

- Deliciosa - disse passando a mão por seus lábios e levando-a até os dele. - Sabe, estou curioso - puxou uma cadeira para perto dela e se sentou. - O que viu em Snape? - fez uma careta de nojo. - O homem é insuportável, Vickie.

- Já lhe disse uma vez que não vou discutir minha vida pessoal com você, Derek - respondeu caustica.

- Ora, ora, está muito diferente, Vickie - frisou a última palavra com cinismo. - Respondona... onde está a adorável moça pela qual me apaixonei, hein? - segurava o queixo dela entre as mãos, depois o largou com estupidez. - Vou ensiná-la a se comportar já que, pelo visto, o professorzinho não soube fazer - e dizendo isso, esmurrou-lhe o rosto.

Vickie sentiu o sangue espirrar de seu nariz e uma dormência invadi-lo. Encarou Derek, um brilho intenso passou por seus olhos castanhos, o ódio brotava de cada parte de seu corpo. Pedia a Merlin que em toda a sua confusão sentimental Snape tivesse dado por sua falta. A julgar pela recepção que estava tendo, Derek tinha o firme propósito de torturá-la e depois, muito provavelmente, a mataria. Queria vingança pelo que considerava uma troca. Em sua mente doentia Vickie o trocara por Snape.

_Diga boa noite_

_Não tenha medo_

_Me chamando, me chamando até você se anular na escuridão_

Ele se aproximou Vickie, vendou seus olhos com um pano escuro, e o ódio que sentia aumentou. Derek se sentou sobre as pernas dela, Victória tentou controlar seu desespero, então, ele a beijou, desceu os lábios pelo pescoço. Ela sentiu o pedaço de tecido sobre seus seios se romper quando a mão dele o puxou.

_Diga boa noite_

_Segurando meu último suspiro_

_(Não tenha medo)_

_A salvo dentro de mim mesma_

_(Me chamando, me chamando)_

_Estão todos os meus pensamentos sobre você_

_Doce luz raptada que termina aqui esta noite_

A sensação dos lábios dele sobre a sua pele a enojava, procurou afastar seus pensamentos dali. _Severus_! Era tudo em que conseguia pensar. Andrew pelo menos estava seguro enquanto Derek estivesse ali com ela, isso era o suficiente para fazê-la resistir. Ele sugava seus seios, lambia-os, e por mais que Victória tentasse segurar, as lágrimas vieram.

- Eu a quero, Vickie - agarrou-a pelos cabelos puxando sua cabeça para trás, fazendo-a gemer. - Será boazinha? Ou terei que tomá-la a força? - lambeu seu pescoço, e parou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Como Snape fez?

Ele havia retirado a venda, e Vickie o encarava. Seus olhos castanhos intensos e úmidos fitavam o rosto do homem a sua frente, e um sorriso de escárnio aflorou em seus lábios.

- Do que está achando graça, Vickie? - ele rosnou.

- Você nunca será tão bom quanto ele - seu sorriso agora era mordaz. - Quer mesmo saber? - parou de rir e o encarou séria. - Snape não me teve a força. Eu o quis! Eu permiti!

- Sua vadia! - ergueu sua mão no ar e desceu-a atingindo o rosto de Vickie.

Derek a desamarrou, arrastou Vickie até a mesa e jogou-a em cima dela. O corpo de Victória bateu de encontro ao tampo de madeira, ele a puxou até a beira e arrancou o resto das vestes que a cobriam, enquanto ela se debatia. Tentou afastar suas pernas, mas sem sucesso, então, ele a trouxe pelo braço, para perto de seu rosto. Parando alguns centímetros de distância dele, os olhos de Vickie brilharam de satisfação e seus lábios moveram.

- Você não tem permissão - disse cínica.

_Diga boa noite_

_Segurando meu último suspiro_

_(Não tenha medo)_

_A salvo dentro de mim mesma_

_(Me chamando, me chamando)_

_Estão todos os meus pensamentos sobre você_

_Doce luz raptada que termina aqui esta noite_

_( My Last Breath - Evanescense )_


	17. Chapter 17

O RESGATE

Ele sacou a varinha, empunhou-a em direção ao rosto dela, mas uma voz fria soou a suas costas, fazendo-o soltar Victória e virar-se. Um vulto negro surgiu diante de seus olhos.

- Você não ouviu o que ela disse? - Snape estava em pé com a varinha apontada para Derek. - Ela não lhe deu permissão... nem eu!

Derek o encarou e deu uma risada demente, enquanto Vickie se encolheu sobre a mesa. Snape deu alguns passos em direção a ele com cuidado.

- Desde quando preciso de permissão para ter uma mulher? - continuou sorrindo. - Principalmente de você?

- Desde que a mulher em questão seja a minha - respondeu seco, e continuou: - Achei que fosse mais esperto, senhor Hall.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Derek.

- Lamentavelmente não é uma idéia brilhante praticar um rapto e - sorriu com desdém -, fazer da sua própria casa o cativeiro, não concorda? - mantendo o olhar em Derek, ele avançou mais um pouco enquanto dizia: - Se o Lorde tivesse sobrevivido, muito que provavelmente, você não teria, ele o mataria diante de sua total incompetência e deserção.

Derek estava aturdido com as palavras de Snape, mas não baixara a varinha. Ao invés disso, a apontava de um para outro, com os olhos vidrados.

- Sabe, Derek, a maneira como aniquilou seus pais e sua irmã, deixou-nos expostos num momento em que não podíamos abrir uma nova frente - seus olhos pretos brilharam. - Uma atitude intempestiva e ineficaz, se me permite dizer, afinal não conseguiu ser readmitido no testamento, não é mesmo? - crispou os lábios. - O Lorde ainda tentou caçá-lo, mas você deu sorte... Potter cruzou o caminho dele primeiro.

- Deixe de conversa fiada, Snape, não veio aqui chorar a morte de meus pais ou veio? - disse ríspido. - Achei que tivesse vindo por causa da vagabunda e do seu filho.

Snape não disse nada, seu rosto estava impassível, encarava Derek com um olhar frio e penetrante. Derek por sua vez deu alguns passos para trás com a varinha apontada na direção de Snape. Nesse instante dois jorros de luzes verdes cruzaram o ar, Derek foi arremessado para trás enquanto Snape desviava do outro.

- Você é um desastre - disse Snape avançando em direção ao homem que tornava a levantar. - Crucius! - ordenou. - Isso é por seus parentes!

Derek foi novamente lançado longe, contorcendo-se no chão e Snape avançou mais uma vez em sua direção. O rapaz tentou se erguer amparado na parede atrás de si.

- Crucius! - ordenou novamente Snape. - Isso é por meu filho!

A varinha de Derek saíra de sua mão, voando para longe de seu corpo enquanto Snape o via se contorcer no chão. Derek se arrastou até sua varinha ao mesmo tempo em que Snape envolvia Victória com sua capa. Derek olhou na direção de ambos, empunhou a varinha na direção de Vickie, mas Snape foi mais rápido, e ordenou:

- Avada Quedrava! - o corpo de Derek rolou no chão sem vida. - Isso é pela vagabunda!

Snape se voltou para Vickie, ela tremia e seu rosto estava inchado pelos hematomas. Ele a abraçou, Vickie afundou seu rosto nas vestes dele. Snape beijou os cabelos ruivos.

- Você está bem, Vickie? - disse com carinho. - Eu não devia ter deixado-a ir.

- Severus - disse baixinho ao fitá-lo -, precisamos achar Andrew.

- Ele deve estar aqui em algum quarto - ajudou-a a descer da mesa. - Consegue andar, anjo?

Ao ouvir aquela expressão, Vickie parou diante dele e sorriu. Snape pôde ver o sorriso infantil que tanto gostava, puxou-a para si, e com cuidado beijou seus lábios. Durante os minutos seguintes desfrutaram de um calor intenso que aqueceu suas almas, seus corpos, suas vidas.

- Vamos - ele falou amparando-a. - Temos que achá-lo o quanto antes. O Ministério daqui a pouco estará aqui.

Vickie assentiu, saíram pela porta e alcançaram relativamente rápido o segundo andar da mansão. Snape deixou Victória amparada no corrimão e avançou pelo corredor, olhando todos os quartos. Na última porta, encontrou Andrew brincando e ao vê-lo, o menino perguntou:

- Você é o amigo da mamãe, não é? - seus olhos pretos encontraram os do pai. - Pode me levar pra ela? - com um beicinho e a sinceridade típicos de uma criança. - Estou com saudades - e coçou os olhinhos.

- Posso - Snape respondeu abaixando-se em frente ao menino.

- Você gosta de minha mamãe, não é? - sorriu e completou: - Ela também gosta de você... Pode me levar até ela agora?

Sem que ele esperasse, Andy enlaçou seu pescoço com as mãozinhas rechonchudas e aconchegou a cabeça em seu ombro. Snape abraçou o filho com força e se assustou com a intensidade do que sentiu ao tê-lo em seus braços. Pegou-o no colo e saiu para o corredor. Assim que Andy viu Vickie se atirou em seus braços.

- Mamãe! - ele agarrou o pescoço dela e escondeu o rosto em seus cabelos ruivos. - Tio Derek me deixou sozinho e esse homem me achou! O seu amigo...- disse apontando para Snape e depois fitando a mãe. - Machucou? - sorriu e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. - Passou, mamãe?

- Claro, querido, passou! - Vickie o abraçou de encontro ao peito e sorriu para Snape.

Apesar de se sentir excluído da cena, ele não pôde deixar de sentir uma enorme felicidade de por vê-los sãos e salvos. Não havia dúvidas de que Victória conseguia tornar seus desejos em realidade. Uma doce realidade.


	18. Chapter 18

ADEUS

Minerva olhava Victória arrumar o malão enquanto Andy brincava com uma ampulheta, invertendo-a todo instante. Ajeitava os livros de Poções e alguns de leitura pessoal no fundo. A diretora a fitou detidamente e perguntou:

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo? - lançou um olhar preocupado a Vickie.

- Tenho, Minerva - olhou para Andrew. - Andy está muito assustado ainda com tudo, não posso largar a botica sozinha! - fitou a Diretora com carinho. - Sinto por não poder ficar para o próximo ano.

- Não se preocupe - sorriu bondosamente para a moça. - Slugorhn já está melhor e pronto para retornar ao cargo. Eu gostaria que ficasse por outro motivo...

- Sabemos que isso não depende só de mim - ela suspirou. - Eu já tentei tudo o que podia.

- Sinto, querida, muito mesmo - deu um tapinha nas mãos de Vickie. - Acho que vocês dois mereciam ser felizes... Não há nada que eu possa fazer ou há?

- Receio que não, Diretora - abraçou a senhora vestida de verde a sua frente. - Mas agradeço por se importar, e pela sua amizade.

- Hogwarts sempre estará aqui para vocês, e eu também. Pelo menos enquanto Merlin me der forças.

- Espero em breve receber uma carta... para uma certa pessoa - fitou Andy pelo canto do olho.

- Você sabe que irá receber - disse séria. - Só espero que Andrew não precise disso para se aproximar do pai.

- Eu também - respondeu Vickie.

- Bom, tenho que resolver algumas coisas - se levantou seguindo em direção à porta e disse sem se virar: - só vai a noite, não é? Shacklebolt irá acompanhá-la, ele me disse algo a respeito.

- Sim, só irei à noite - confirmou.

- Então, ainda nos vemos - a Diretora sorriu bondosamente antes de sair pela porta.

Nos dois dias em que ficou na enfermaria, Snape não a visitou, e até aquele momento também não havia aparecido. Vickie se perguntava por que ele ainda agia dessa forma, queria contar à Andy quem era aquele seu amigo, mas pelo visto Snape pensava o contrário. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na Mansão dos Hall, Vickie achou que ele havia conseguido superar seus conflitos, se enganara.

Andrew iria voltar como filho do senhor McAlliston, e ela como a proeminente dona de uma botica num vilarejo agradável da Escócia. Talvez devesse ter ficado lá desde o início, não aceitado a proposta de Shack. Contudo, muito que provavelmente, estaria casada com Derek. A simples lembrança daquele homem a assustou e resolveu voltar a arrumar o malão.

Estava quase na hora de partir quando uma batida na porta a fez sobressaltar. Deixou Andrew brincando sozinho, foi até o vestíbulo e abriu a porta ansiosa. Shacklebolt estava parado no corredor e sorria para ela.

- Pronta para partir, Vickie? - perguntou enquanto ela lhe dava passagem para entrar. - Se sente melhor?

- Talvez não esteja pronta, Shack - Vickie sorriu -, mas estou melhor, obrigada.

- É uma pena perdê-la outra vez - ele a fitou. - Será que agora é um adeus para sempre?

- Claro que não! - Vickie lançou-lhe um olhar severo. - Nunca daria um adeus para meu melhor amigo.

- Me sinto lisonjeado com tamanha expressão de carinho - Shack zombou dela. - Cobrarei as visitas de Natal e Ação de Graças.

- Fique a vontade em fazê-lo - ela gracejou. - Só arrume uma esposa e tenha filhos. Assim poderemos reunir uma enorme família em volta da mesa.

- Por que você mesma não tem uma penca deles? - disse com desdém, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante. - Desculpe, Vickie.

- Não tem problema - deu um pálido sorriso -, quando eu arrumar alguém que valha a pena, eu terei uma penca deles.

- Se quer saber, a namorada eu já tenho! - disse mudando de assunto. - Falta apenas ela aceitar meu pedido.

- Que ótima notícia, Shack. - Victória sorriu satisfeita. - Vai levá-la em minha casa, não? Faço questão de oferecer um jantar para vocês dois.

- Vickie, calma - ele sorriu -, Selene ainda não aceitou.

- Selene? - ela afundou o rosto entre as mãos rindo. - Nunca achei que você fosse casar.

- Viu! Não me conhece tão bem assim - desdenhou dela.

- Ah, conheço sim, deixe-me a sós com ela por meia hora - fitou-o com malícia -, que Selene irá descobrir tudo a seu respeito.

- Certo, mocinha, mas agora temos que ir. - Shack de pôs de pé. - Onde está nosso pequeno viajante?

- Lá dentro. - respondeu Vickie. - Brincando com uma ampulheta que McGonagall lhe deu.

Victória foi até o quarto e voltou com o menino nos braços. O malão seguiria depois, e os três se dirigiram para o escritório da Diretora. Minerva já os esperava com os outros professores, houve uma breve despedida por parte de todos. Snape não viera e o coração de Victória parecia se comprimir dentro do peito, apertou mais forte o corpinho de Andy contra o seu.

- Vickie, minha querida, o destino sempre nos reserva alguma surpresa - disse McGonagall quando ela, Shack e Andy estavam na lareira. - Acredite nisso. Adeus.

Foram as últimas palavras que ela ouviu por parte da Diretora. Algum tempo depois estavam dentro da sala de Victória. Andrew correu para seu quarto enquanto ela se despedia de Shacklebolt. Quando ele partiu, Vickie se atirou no sofá e ficou fitando o teto. Era assim que terminava?


	19. Chapter 19

TE AMO

A noite caiu lá fora, Vickie desceu as escadas, tinha acabado de colocar Andrew para dormir, estava exausta. Sentou no sofá. Os acontecimentos dos três últimos passaram em sua mente como um filme, e ela procurava em vão por respostas. As chamas da lareira crepitaram formando imagens destorcidas das cenas em sua mente, Vickie lembrou do beijo, do toque, do calor... dele.

_Me encontre de novo depois do anoitecer e eu te abraçarei_

_Eu não sou nada além do querer te ver de novo_

Seria melhor esquecer tudo. Snape não se dera nem ao trabalho de vir se despedir mesmo sabendo de tudo... nem mesmo por Andrew. Alguma coisa revolvia dentro de seu coração, ela afastou suas lembranças. Amanhã recomeçaria seu trabalho na botica e Snape seria apenas a lembrança de um doce passado. Adormeceu imersa em pensamentos.

_E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

Acordou assustada, escutara uma batida, mas não conseguia decifrar se era real ou vinha de seus sonhos. O dia ainda não raiara. Vickie pôde escutar novamente a batida na porta. Levantou-se, foi até lá e abriu-a. Parado do lado de fora, envolto em uma capa negra, estava Severus Snape.

- Soube que há uma vaga para assistente na botica local? - ele crispou os lábios num sorriso, fitando-a intensamente.

- Isso depende de suas habilidades, senhor - Vickie rebateu sorrindo.

- Digamos que me saí muito bem ensinando Poções à um bando de cabeças-ocas em Hogwarts - Snape respondeu cínico. - Seria o suficiente?

- Para um teste? - devolveu irônica. - Vejamos... sim! Pode comparecer às 8:00 horas, no local, está bem?

- Acontece, senhorita, que não tenho aonde me hospedar. - respondeu caustico. - Se incomodaria que ficasse aqui?

- Então não veio só atrás de um emprego, não é? - Victória o fitou séria.

- Não - seus olhos pretos cintilaram, avançou em direção a Victória, parando muito próximo a ela. - Eu - as palavras faltaram quando ele mergulhou naqueles intensos olhos castanhos.

- Vamos, diga-me, professor! - disse maliciosa mantendo seu olhar no dele e ficando tão perto de seu corpo, que sentia sua respiração.

- Não sou bom com palavras, Vickie - Snape falou baixinho, enlaçando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a colada nele. - E nem com sentimentos, não me peça para...

Vickie o fitou sorrindo, colocou dois dedos em seus lábios, deslizando-os suavemente e parou, sussurrando ao seu ouvido: _Diga, professor... só uma vez... eu preciso ouvir_. Ela voltou a fitar seus olhos. Por segundos ficaram presos um ao outro como se suas almas se fundissem em uma, então Snape se aproximou do rosto dela e, num breve movimento de lábios disse, com um tom quase inaudível: _Eu te amo!_

_Se a noite pudesse te guardar onde eu possa te ver, meu amor_

_Que eu nunca mais acorde_

Victória sorriu colando seus lábios nos dele, e entregou-se a um beijo ardente. Snape deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos dela. Sem diminuírem a intensidade das carícias, entraram pela sala parando na parede atrás da porta, que Snape fechou com uma das mãos.

_E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer _

No instante seguinte, percorria seu corpo com avidez, como se os minutos contassem contra ele. Vickie se afastou, fitando-o e sorriu, Snape já estava entregue aos desejos de seu corpo. Pegou sua mão e o puxou escada acima, para seu quarto. Ele deu um breve sorriso, tentando se controlar e lembrando que Andy estava ali.

_De alguma forma eu sei que não podemos mais acordar desse sonho_

_Não é real, mas é nosso_

Vickie estava a sua frente, abriu a porta do quarto, Snape entrou e ela o seguiu. Assim que a porta se fechou, Vickie deu um sorriso sedutor enquanto desabotoava o vestido lentamente, observando sua reação. Snape olhava detidamente cada abertura de botão, e depois o tecido deslizando suavemente sobre sua pele até o chão, deixando-a nua. A visão era perfeita, fechou os olhos tentando guardá-la consigo, sentiu as mãos de Vickie tocando seu rosto e indo na direção a fileira de botões de sua veste. Snape não se mexeu, ela beijou seus lábios e percorreu com a língua a distância entre eles e os botões. Ele mantinha seus olhos fechados, queria absorver cada toque, cada sensação que Vickie provocava em seu corpo.

Vickie beijava-lhe o tórax a cada botão aberto até chegar ao último, que ficava próximo aos da calça, e ali se demorou um pouco mais o estimulando com carinhos na região abaixo do ventre. Snape se livrou da veste enquanto sentia sua sanidade mental deixar aos poucos seu corpo, e fixou o olhar em Vickie. Ela sorriu maliciosa, reparando que o volume entre suas pernas aumentara, desabotoou a calça, deixando-a cair ao chão. Tomou, no mesmo instante, o que lhe era oferecido, chupou-o e lambeu-o, enquanto Snape agarrara seus cabelos com as mãos e comandava seus movimentos. Até que ele os interrompeu, trazendo-a de volta até seu rosto e beijou ardorosamente. Pegou-a no colo, deitando-a gentilmente na cama e colocou-se sobre ela.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço, escorregou os lábios até os mamilos intumescidos. Vickie gemeu e então Snape desceu até a região entre suas pernas, excitando-a ao extremo, e fazendo-a pulsar. Victória afundou os dedos em seus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo arqueou, sentindo uma onda de calor indescritível, sorriu.

Snape voltou a deitar sobre ela, beijou seus lábios, e afastou-lhe as pernas. Vickie sentiu o membro pulsar sobre sua pele e depois penetrar-lhe. Ele começou a se movimentar devagar até que sentiu suas forças começarem a deixar seu corpo e intensificou o ritmo. Ela puxou-o pelos cabelos negros, sugando-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão até que sentiu o corpo dele retesar e derramar-se dentro de si. Vickie arqueou e desabou sobre os lençóis, no mesmo minuto que Snape deitava-se sobre ela, arquejando.

_Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer_

Ficaram abraçados durante as horas seguintes, adormecidos um nos braços do outro. Victória acordou primeiro e fitou distraída à face do homem adormecido em seu colo. Passou a mão suavemente em nos cabelos dele e sorriu, Snape havia vindo, estava ali. Foi quando a voz dele chamou-a a realidade.

- Em que está pensando? - murmurou.

- Em você - ela respondeu suave.

- Não se cansa de fazer isso? - fitou-a, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não... nunca! - beijou os lábios com ternura. - Eu o amo, Severus Snape.

Snape sorriu, trouxe-a mais para perto por debaixo dos lençóis, afagando-a em seus braços, e fechou os olhos. Sua mente voou até um corredor escuro onde uma menina ruiva se jogara em seus braços, em sua vida. Fora a primeira vez que vira aqueles olhos castanhos, a primeira vez que mergulhara neles. Ele agora a fitava com carinho, Victória era a melhor parte de sua vida e teria a oportunidade de vivê-la intensamente. Não deixaria nada mais se colocar entre eles, nem mesmo um par de doces olhos pretos, que os encaravam da porta. Andy sorriu.

_Talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe_

_Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer..._

_( Before the Dawn - Evanescense )_

_Fim _

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_**N/A : **__Aqui fica meus agradecimentos a todas que estiveram comigo todo esse tempo! As que se emocionaram com a Vickie; as que tiveram vontade de matar a escritora por certas passagens; as que me acompanham na madruga, sempre tirando uma dúvida ou outra; as que deixaram reviews maravilhosas, me fazendo uma ecritora muito feliz!_

___Obrigada por cada palavra, por todo o carinho!!! Obrigada por vocês existirem! Amo vcs!!!_

___Bjus estalados no coração de todas. Um bju grande e especial à minha beta e amiga Andy GBW, com quem eu tenho o enorme prazer de dividir cada reviews! Até sábado quando começa " Por sua Causa!'_

_Roxane Norris_


End file.
